


Sinking Into Heaven

by enodiaravenu



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasia, M/M, Mitología - Freeform, Multi, Universo Alterno, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enodiaravenu/pseuds/enodiaravenu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las viejas leyendas cuentan sobre cómo los Grandes Dioses crearon a los Guardianes. Aoba ha escuchado esas historias de su abuela, la Vidente de su pueblo.</p><p>Sin embargo, cuando extraños acontecimientos se relacionan con los sueños Aoba, el joven vidente se da cuenta de que tras las leyendas siempre hay algo de verdad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prefacio. Los Dioses y los Guardianes

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: AU, lenguaje ofensivo, crack ships, yaoi, harem, escenas de sexo explícito, orgías, sexo no consensual, violencia, y más cosas que se me ocurran en el proceso. Se recomienda discreción del lector. Recomendado para lectores +18.

_Del eterno vacío, los Grandes Dioses crearon el cielo, la tierra y el mar. Luego, de sus pensamientos nacieron las criaturas que nadan, las que vuelan y las que andan. Después nacieron los humanos._

_Los Grandes Dioses vieron que esas criaturas no eran como las demás, pues poseían corazones llenos de luz y obscuridad al mismo tiempo. Aquello no era permisible. No debían haber nacido criaturas tan parecidas a ellos mismos._

_Tenían que destruirlas._

_Pero entonces, el más joven de los dioses sugirió que dejaran a las criaturas humanas vivir a cambio de ser observadas por guardianes quienes evaluarían su progreso. Los Grandes Dioses, viendo que a pesar de nunca haber abandonado el Paraíso el joven dios de ojos azabache era sabio y gentil, decidieron seguir su consejo._

_Una noche de luna llena, los Grandes Dioses se reunieron en la cima del monte más alto en el Paraíso, y encendieron un enorme fuego usando las tres maderas sagradas: roble, manzano y acebo. De pie alrededor de su caldero dorado, mezclaron los ingredientes que habían recolectado alrededor del mundo humano al tiempo que su canto se elevaba más allá del tiempo y el espacio._

_Primero, de plumas y montañas hicieron al Sanador, quien susurra los secretos de las hierbas que curan y las hierbas que matan, a aquellos que lo buscan en las profundidades de la noche y el silencio. Después, tomaron tres capullos de cerezo y la más letal espada de sólido acero, y con ellos crearon al Guerrero, quien orgulloso dirige a los que contra la injusticia y el horror se levantan. Luego, de cristalinas medusas y titilantes estrellas hicieron al Bardo, cuya voz se derrama en las notas que alivian los corazones y que forman las canciones que los ancestros aprendieron de las abejas y los jilgueros._

_Luego, los dioses pensaron que no era necesario crear a un cuarto guardián. ¿Qué podría competir con la Curación, con la Guerra o con la Canción?_

_Fue cuando, sin aviso, un pequeño conejo saltó de repente, asustando a una de las Diosas y haciendo que por accidente tirase al caldero sus preciadas herramientas de escritura. Estas cayeron al caldo mágico junto con el pequeño conejo, mientras los Dioses y Diosas miraban atónitos la escena. De esta combinación, nació el cuarto guardián, el Sabio, quien teje palabras e ideas y que con ellas es capaz de fertilizar los campos o dejarlos yermos._

_Los Grandes Dioses estaban satisfechos, y enviaron a los Guardianes a cumplir con su misión._

_Pero había en el Paraíso quienes pensaban que a la humanidad debía permitírsele explotar su potencial sin freno. Crear y destruir. Tales dones debían ser cultivados para ver hasta dónde podían llevarlos los humanos._

_Los Grandes Dioses no estuvieron de acuerdo, y censuraron a los que pensaban de esa forma._

_Entonces hubo una guerra entre los dioses, para decidir el destino de la humanidad._

_Los Guardianes salieron victoriosos. Condenaron a los opositores a las profundidades del inconmensurable reino helado bajo la tierra, y los llamaron Oscuros. Pero ellos no se resignaron a perder, y con sus poderes ahora malditos, crearon un arma capaz de tentar a los corazones humanos a la destrucción._

_Su venganza fue implacable._

_Escondieron el arma en el mundo humano, entregándola a los mortales que deseaban llevar la muerte y el fuego a su mundo. Así, los Guardianes no serían capaces de encontrarla, y el arma poco a poco maduraría hasta alcanzar su forma verdadera. Entonces, no solo sería capaz de destruir a los humanos, sino también a los Dioses que maldijeron a aquellos que se opusieron a sus deseos._

_Los Guardianes saben que el arma aún está escondida en el mundo mortal. Y esperan el día en que puedan destruirla y juzgar los pecados de la humanidad. Saben que habrá una nueva guerra, y saben que deben salir victoriosos._

  _Que los Dioses se apiaden de nosotros cuando ese día llegue._


	2. Chapter 2

_Desde niño, tengo el mismo sueño periódicamente._

_No importa que sepa que es un sueño, porque siempre que estas visiones vienen a mí no puedo controlar lo que pasa. Siempre es lo mismo. Fuego, sangre, gritos y muerte… Me siento horrorizado y creo que voy a morir cuando me entierran bajo los escombros y los cadáveres humeantes._

_De hace unos meses para acá, el sueño es un poco diferente y viene a mí con más frecuencia que antes. Comenzó hace unos meses, luego del accidente..._

_Aparece un riachuelo cristalino. Camino junto al serpenteante arrollo con los pies descalzos sobre la hierba húmeda y luego me siento en el mismo lugar de siempre. Lanzo la misma piedra de siempre al agua y luego, espero hasta que las ondas en la superficie se calman y puedo ver mi reflejo en la superficie. Luego, volteo para ver a la persona que está a mis espaldas._

_Esta parte del sueño siempre es distinta. Aquí sí puedo controlar lo que hago. A veces, la persona que viene sólo habla conmigo y me cuenta historias que no recuerdo al despertar. También me enseña los nombres de plantas que nunca he visto, y de animales que no sabía que existían._

_Otras veces, como ahora…_

_Es extraño. No tengo idea de quién es este hombre. Sólo lo he visto en mis sueños, pero puedo ver tan claramente su rostro que si lo viera fuera de mis ensoñaciones, podría reconocerlo fácilmente._

_Sus ojos verdes me atrapan, y no puedo resistirme a sus manos, que me recorren sin pudor. No queda un solo espacio de mi piel sin ser acariciado o besado._

_Es un poco estúpido, pero creo que estoy un poco enamorado del tipo que aparece en mis sueños. ¿Cómo es eso posible? No existe en la realidad. Sin embargo, siempre que vengo a este lugar en mis sueños, espero sus caricias y sus besos con ansias, y luego me entrego a él sin reservas. La verdad, en más de una ocasión me he sorprendido a mi mismo en las horas de vigilia, deseando que llegue la noche para poder encontrarme con él…_

_No recuerdo su nombre, aunque sé que me lo ha dicho. Su cabello dorado me fascina, igual que sus ropas finas color esmeralda y los aretes de oro que lleva en las orejas y en el rostro. Es el hombre más guapo que he visto jamás. Me habla con ternura y devoción, y cuando pronuncia mi nombre entre suspiros, siento que podría quedarme a su lado para siempre._

_Es raro, pero siempre que aparece en mis sueños, puedo ver conejos entre los matorrales del bosque. No tengo idea de lo que significa, pero no puedo preguntarle a mi abuela._

_Sería muy raro hablar con ella de mis sueños eróticos._

…

—¡Aoba! —la voz de una anciana despertó al muchacho de cabellos azules. —¡Nieto haragán, levántate!  
—Cinco minutos más… —suplicó él.  
—Arriba o te daré de palos.

El muchacho se estiró en la cama al tiempo que bostezaba. No quería despertar porque eso significaba abandonar al amante de sus sueños, pero no podía desobedecer a su abuela. El festival del verano se acercaba, y había muchos preparativos que realizar todavía antes del Solsticio.

Las imágenes del sueño que había tenido Aoba comenzaban a desvanecerse lentamente, y las palabras de su soñado amante rubio se convertían en sonidos ininteligibles mientras su consciencia ganaba terreno.

Se levantó a regañadientes, maldiciéndose por su pésima capacidad de retener la información de sus sueños. Se aseó rápidamente con el agua de la palangana que estaba junto a su cama. Luego, comenzó a tejerse las largas hebras de cabello celeste en una trenza, adornándola con una sarta de cuentas de bronce que pertenecía a su madre, Haruka. Aoba adoraba ese adorno, pues su padre, Nine, se lo había regalado a su madre el día que Aoba había nacido, y luego ella se lo había dado a él cuando cumplió quince años. No era algo común que una madre hiciera una cosa así, pues lo esperado era que el padre le hiciera un regalo a su hijo, el cual generalmente consistía en armas u otros implementos de su profesión. Pero Haruka y Nine no eran padres comunes. Aoba los amaba aún más por eso.

El se ajustó sobre los hombros un manto de lana azul y blanco, usando un broche de bronce en forma de una espiral. Sonrió. Sus padres volverían para el Solsticio. Haruka y Nine eran bardos errantes, y llevaban las noticias de una villa a otra sin descanso. Sin embargo, ya que el Solsticio era una fecha tan importante, ambos habían prometido volver para compartir con su clan las historias que habían recolectado en el último año.

Aoba salió de su habitación, que realmente era solo un espacio pequeño separado con una cortina de lana de la sala que hacía de cocina, habitación y recibidor. Su abuela ya lo esperaba en la mesita frente al hogar con un desayuno ligero, que consistía en pan de avena recién horneado, leche fresca, algunos vegetales hervidos y un poco de carne seca que había sobrado de la cena. El muchacho se sentó a la mesa en el suelo, sobre unos cojines rellenos de paja, y luego de dar las gracias, comenzó a comer alegremente.

La anciana lo miraba atentamente, como esperando a que él dijera algo. Aoba la miró con desconcierto mientras masticaba un trozo de pan remojado en leche.

—¿Y bien?—la anciana de cabellos rosas lo miró con severidad—. ¿Desde cuándo tienes esos sueños, Aoba?

El muchacho comenzó a toser, ahogándose con la comida, y se bebió completa la leche para ayudar a liberar su garganta del trozo de pan.

—¿De qué hablas, abuelita? —cuestionó él aún consternado y con la voz rasposa.  
—No te hagas el tonto —la anciana lo reprendió mientras le servía otro cuenco de leche —. Puedo escucharte hasta mi habitación.

Aoba la miró unos segundos, sus ojos color almendra aún llorosos por la tos.

—Aoba —la mujer lo miró con dureza—. Soy muy vieja como para que quieras engañarme.  
—¿Eh? —sonrió nervioso.  
—Eres un vidente. Lo que te pasa no es común, pero tampoco es imposible —la anciana lo miró con seriedad.

El peliazul miró a su abuela con las mejillas sumamente rojas. Entonces, los sonidos vergonzosos que se le escapaban en sus sueños, cuando estaba con el rubio, también salían de sus labios en la realidad…

—¿Y bien?  
—Ah… —el joven desvió la mirada, y comenzó a masticar un trozo de pan para evitar responder.  Pero su abuela ya sabía lo que pasaba. No tenía caso callar—. Yo… bueno… comenzó luego del accidente…

La anciana lo miró atenta. El accidente…

Justo después de las festividades de primavera, Aoba había ido a visitar a un amigo de la infancia, Mizuki, a la villa siguiente. El pueblo estaba a medio día a pie. Los caminos eran seguros y el peliazul los había recorrido solo muchas veces. Por eso, nadie se preocupó de que algo pudiera pasarle en un viaje tan rutinario.

Pero cuando Aoba no llegó al anochecer, Mizuki y su gente salieron a buscarlo sin importar que tan peligroso pudiera resultar. Lo encontraron inconsciente dentro del río, sus ropas enredadas en un tronco. Se había salvado de ahogarse gracias a que su cabello se había enmarañado en las ramas más altas del trozo de madera, y esto lo obligaba a mantener la cabeza fuera del agua.

Estuvo con fiebre varios días, pues las aguas aún estaban frías por el deshielo de las montañas. Gracias a las medicinas de su abuela, Aoba logró recuperarse satisfactoriamente, pero no recordaba lo ocurrido ese día luego de que había salido de casa.

La anciana estaba segura de que una experiencia así había dejado marca en el joven vidente. Alguien como él no podía sobrevivir a la muerte y regresar como si nada… pero no había sido hasta hacía un par de semanas que había comenzado a escuchar suspiros y gemidos desde la habitación de Aoba. La mujer pensó al inicio que había llevado a algún hombre o mujer a su cama, cosa nada extraña para un joven de su edad, pero al ver que no había nadie, comenzó a sospechar que algo más ocurría.

Tae esperó pacientemente a que su nieto dijera algo… pero en vista de que él no había hablado… bueno, tal como le había dicho, no era algo infrecuente entre los que poseían el don de la videncia. Lo único importante era saber qué cosa estaba visitándolo. Había muchos tipos de criaturas que podían entrar en los sueños de las personas para intimar con ellas… y la mayoría de las que buscarían a un vidente como Aoba no eran las más agradables…

—Háblame de tus sueños.

El peliazul la miró con un gesto avergonzado, y se sonrojó profusamente. ¿Su abuela realmente esperaba que le contara esos sueños?

Bien… no tenía que darle detalles…

—Pues… —comenzó—, ¿recuerdas esos otros sueños, abuelita? ¿Los que tengo desde niño? —preguntó, y la anciana asintió. El muchacho siguió hablando mientras jugaba con un trozo de pan—. Sigo teniendo esos sueños… aunque siempre, después de ellos, comienzo a ver otro lugar. Es la orilla de un río… está en medio del bosque, y todo está cubierto de vegetación. Siempre camino en la orilla, y me siento. Mmhh… —hizo una pausa—, luego, lanzo una piedra, y espero a que las ondas del agua se detengan. Entonces miro hacia atrás, y veo… a alguien.

Tae esperó a que Aoba continuase hablando. El muchacho bajó la mirada.

—Es un hombre alto y rubio… viste una túnica del color de la hierba, y su manto es del color de las hojas del roble. Sus ojos también son verdes… lleva joyas de oro…

La mujer de cabellos rosas lo miró, alentándolo a seguir. Aoba se concentró en los detalles que retenía en la mente.

—Siempre hablamos… me dice nombres de plantas, y animales… y otras cosas… pero no recuerdo mucho al despertar —suspira—. Sé que me dijo su nombre, pero tampoco puedo recordarlo.   
—Concéntrate en lo que ves alrededor —Tae le dijo con voz calma—. Observa el bosque. ¿Qué ves?

Aoba miró a su abuela, y luego cerró los ojos. Se concentró en la escena de su sueño. Hierba verde, árboles, flores, el río…

—Conejos —abrió los ojos sorprendido—. Siempre hay conejos.  
—Conejos —repitió su abuela con gesto serio—. El Solsticio se acerca, Aoba. El velo entre los mundos será más fino. Además, no hay momento más propicio en el año para buscar una visión relacionada con conejos, ¿no crees?

Aoba meditó en las palabras de su abuela por unos instantes. Conejos… los conejos eran símbolos de la fertilidad, y la fiesta del verano era justamente una celebración de la fertilidad de la Madre Tierra. Además… los conejos estaban consagrados a uno de los Cuatro Guardianes…

Se sonrojó de repente.

—¿Abuelita, no estarás sugiriendo que…?  
—No sugiero nada —la anciana lo interrumpió—. Los miembros de la Corte Obscura pueden disfrazarse para parecer miembros de la Corte Luminosa. Por eso, no puedes confiar en cualquier sueño o visión, Aoba. Pero si el día del Solsticio buscas una visión en el Círculo de Piedras, ningún Hada Obscura, por poderosa que sea, podrá pasar la protección de los Dioses.

Aoba asintió, comprendiendo las palabras de su abuela. No era imposible que algún hada traviesa estuviese jugándole una broma. Pero si un hada Obscura era quien estaba metiéndose en sus sueños, las cosas podían ponerse mal… los Obscuros no eran de fiar…

Y él no había tomado ninguna precaución. Sencillamente se había entregado a un perfecto desconocido…

—Te prepararé un amuleto de espino para que lo pongas sobre tu cama —la anciana se levantó con dificultad, usando su bastón—. Ningún hada obscura podrá pasar la protección de las afiladas espinas.  
—Lo siento —el peliazul se sentía sumamente avergonzado—, debí haber hablado contigo desde el inicio. Sólo… me daba un poco de pena hablar de eso.  
—Aoba —la anciana Tae sonrió— todos los grandes videntes han tenido aventuras interesantes.

Dicho esto, la mujer caminó hacia el exterior. El peliazul se quedó meditando en sus palabras, y luego, un rubor le cubrió el rostro y las orejas. Su abuela era una gran vidente… y decían que de joven, había sido muy hermosa…

Suspiró. Realmente no quería imaginar nada más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: ¡Finalmente, el primer capítulo! Esta historia está sumamente inspirada en la mitología galesa e irlandesa, que son dos de mis favoritas, y además toma muchos elementos de lo que he investigado acerca del modo de vida de los antiguos pueblos celtas.
> 
> En el mundo de la mitología “celta” (que bien puede ser galesa, irlandesa, escocesa, celtíbera, gala y demás), podemos encontrar videntes con frecuencia. Estos videntes eran consultados por reyes y reinas para conocer el futuro y asegurar el éxito en batalla y cosas por el estilo. Así mismo, en la mitología celta existe la figura del bardo. La poesía tenía una importancia enorme en la cultura celta (pues la inspiración era considerada un don divino), y los bardos tenían un estatus muy elevado en la sociedad; eran siempre bien recibidos en todas las cortes reales y estaban exentos de pelear en la guerra. Su tarea era llevar las noticias de un lugar a otro, así como preservar las historias de su pueblo a través de las canciones.
> 
> Ahora… las hadas en el contexto celta no son como las hadas que conocemos en los cuentos infantiles. Estas hadas están fuertemente relacionadas con los Sidhe (pronunciado Shii), criaturas no humanas que se considera eran las deidades de los antiguos celtas. El “Libro de las Invasiones” cuenta que los Tuatha de Danann llegaron en la quinta invasión a Irlanda, desde cuatro ciudades mágicas al norte. Ellos expulsaron a los Fir Bolg (los habitantes anteriores de Irlanda) y finalmente fueron derrotados por los Milesianos. El acuerdo de paz entre los Tuatha y los Milesianos dividió a Irlanda en dos: un reino superior, donde gobernarían los Milesianos, y un mundo inferior, el Sidhe, donde gobernarían los Tuatha. Cada mundo era un reflejo del otro. Posteriormente, se comenzó a hablar de una división entre los Sidhe: La corte luminosa (o Seele), cuyos miembros podían ser traviesos pero no malevolentes, y a veces ayudaban a los humanos, y la corte obscura (Unseele), compuesta de seres malévolos que detestaban a los humanos y se divertían causándoles dificultades, maldiciéndolos e incluso, provocándoles la muerte.
> 
> Supongo que en esta historia quise replicar la división del mundo, pero aquí tanto los que gobiernan el Paraíso como los que viven en el mundo inferior son divinidades. Aunque los que están en el mundo inferior son considerados por los humanos “hadas” y los que viven en el superior, “dioses”. Y como menciona Tae-san, en el mundo inferior hay hadas “buenas” y hadas “malas”… Y es que muchas culturas tienen el concepto de las deidades “malas” y las “buenas”, a diferencia de la visión occidental a la que estamos acostumbrados, donde la deidad representa solamente lo bueno.
> 
> En fin…
> 
>  
> 
> Nuu… de nuevo me he sobre extendido con las notas XDD


	3. Chapter 3

La luz del ocaso eterno que caía sobre la tierra de los Dioses entraba suavemente por las ventanas de la inmensa Sala de los Registros.

El lugar no era realmente una sala… era una arboleda donde los avellanos habían crecido tan cerca unos de los otros, y tan altos, que habían formado paredes y un cielo raso de hojas, flores y ramas. Los ventanales estaban formados por espacios entre los inmensos troncos, y desde ellos se apreciaban los paisajes que conformaban el reino divino.

El techo era altísimo, y estaba formado por las ramas entrelazadas de los cientos de avellanos en flor. Las flores blanquecinas y rosadas caían sin descanso sobre el suelo, formado por una fragante alfombra de pétalos que nunca se corrompía pero que tampoco crecía, como si los pétalos nuevos simplemente desaparecieran al tocarla. Aves de todos los colores canturreaban en las ramas, y ocasionalmente volaban de un lado a otro buscando las deliciosas frutas para alimentarse. Se escuchaba también el sonido de un riachuelo donde muchos pececillos nadaban alegremente, centelleando como gemas bajo la luz del crepúsculo.

Los troncos de los avellanos estaban tallados como estanterías, aunque los árboles continuaban vivos y sanos, conteniendo en sus cuerpos de madera millones y millones de tablas donde estaban registradas las vidas de cada uno de los humanos que habitaban la tierra mortal o que habían vivido en ella en el pasado.

El joven dios de largos cabellos negros posó la mirada azabache en el visitante que acababa de ingresar a su sala. Sonrió dulcemente al ver al varón de piel morena y largos cabellos rojos y ondulados.

—Sei —dijo el visitante, mientras la luz le acariciaba el manto del color de la tierra roja.  
—El Sanador—el joven dios bajó de la estantería donde estaba trepado con cuidado, y se acercó al recién llegado, sacudiéndose un poco la túnica blanca—. Hace tiempo que no me visitabas. ¿Te interesa algún mortal en particular?

El varón de cabellos rojos guardó silencio unos instantes, y acercó su mano a la mejilla de Sei.

—Vine a verte.

Las mejillas del dios de ojos negros se tiñeron de rosado al contacto con la mano del moreno. ¿Cuánto había pasado de que se habían visto? ¿Cien? ¿Doscientos años? Los dioses usualmente pensaban en el tiempo eterno como unos breves instantes, pero para él, estar lejos del pelirrojo por más de un día mortal era una tortura.

—Mink —le dijo con la voz temblando de la emoción— te he extrañado mucho.  
—Deseaba verte —el moreno lo abrazó, acercándolo a su cuerpo— pero es difícil cuando eres el único que cumple con sus responsabilidades.

Sei rió ligeramente, acurrucándose entre los brazos fuertes de su amado.

—¿Koujaku y Noiz siguen peleando?  
—Peor que nunca —el moreno acarició las largas hebras de pelo negro—. El conejo está jugando de nuevo con un mortal.  
—¿Y de nuevo el mortal es del interés de Koujaku?  
—El conejo siempre toma a los mortales que le interesan al rojo —Mink depositó un suave beso en la frente de Sei—. Y ya sabes lo que sigue. Hay guerras entre los mortales porque el rojo se enoja. Y luego, el conejo se molesta porque queman los bosques y los campos, y se emberrincha haciendo que haya malas cosechas. Y entonces el blanco se pone triste porque han muerto los humanos y los animales, y porque no podemos llevarnos bien, e inunda todo con su llanto.

El dios de cabello azabache comenzó a reír al escuchar a Mink. Sei sabía que aquellas palabras describían perfectamente el comportamiento de los otros tres Guardianes, pero la forma tan seria en la que el Guardián pelirrojo lo había comentado le quitaba algo de seriedad al asunto.

—No es gracioso, Sei —lo reprendió Mink—. El que tiene que arreglar todo soy yo.  
—Sanar a la Tierra es una de tus responsabilidades.  
—Fue una pésima idea.

Sei lo miró unos instantes, ladeando la cabeza, y luego sonrió.

—Pensé que sería adecuado.  
—A veces me pregunto si cuando sugeriste crearnos, sabías que esto pasaría.  
—No lo sabía —respondió con un gesto dulce—, pero sé que pase lo que pase, ustedes pueden manejarlo.

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos, en un gesto de irritación, y luego besó a Sei. Sus labios se unieron mientras sus lenguas se acariciaban mutuamente. Dos siglos lejos del otro habían hecho que sus pasiones se acumularan por demasiado tiempo. Por eso, Mink no esperó y recostó a Sei en el suelo. Alzó su túnica, y pinceló con los dedos los muslos blancos. La piel tembló ante las caricias, y un suspiro escapó de los labios del dios de pelo azabache.

Mientras las aves continuaban cantando, ambos se dejaron llevar por sus deseos. Sus gemidos se mezclaban con el sonido del río y con el viento que atravesaba las copas de los avellanos en flor. El calor que sus cuerpos despedían se combinó con el perfume de los pétalos sobre los cuales yacían, creando una nube de dulce aroma que se extendió por la sala.

Clear, el Bardo, observaba la escena desde la puerta. Su corazón estaba apesadumbrado. Sin importar cuánto tiempo transcurriera, y a pesar de saber que el joven dios prefería a Mink, el amor que sentía por Sei no disminuía. Sabía que nunca podría sentir la piel del dios pelinegro contra la suya, y que su aliento dulce jamás se mezclaría con el propio.

Lo había intentado, pero no podía odiar a Mink. No sólo era porque fuesen hermanos. O bueno… al menos, él lo consideraba su hermano. La verdad era que independientemente de la relación que tuviera o no con Mink, no podía odiarlo porque Sei lo adoraba, y él amaba todo aquello que Sei amaba. El confuso sentimiento que conjuntaba celos y profundo amor por su hermano era tan abrumador como los gemidos que se disolvían en la Sala de los Registros.

Cabizbajo, Clear se alejó de la sala. Ni la tonada más triste podía expresar la pena que embargaba a su corazón.

—Es mío, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo —la voz de otro de sus hermanos lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras cruzaba el Manzanar—. Ya lleva mi marca en la espalda.

Al levantar la mirada, Clear vislumbró dos figuras bajo el manzano más alto del huerto, aquel que daba las manzanas que hacían inmortales a los dioses.

Koujaku, cuya túnica carmín parecía estar en llamas debido a la luz del ocaso, miraba con profundo desprecio al menor de los Guardianes. El Sabio le sonreía con descaro al tiempo que jugaba descuidadamente con la finísima trenza dorada que le caía sobre el hombro desde la nuca.

Clear suspiró levemente. Lo que decía el varón de ropas esmeraldinas era cierto, aunque a medias. El inmortal había marcado al vivo, pero el mortal había dejado su sello en Noiz también: el cuerpo etéreo del ojiverde estaba impregnado de la esencia de un alma humana. ¿Cuántas veces había yacido con el mortal en el reino de los sueños, para que su espíritu se hubiese empapado así de la esencia del alma perecedera?

No era que en el acto mismo fuese una transgresión. Ninguno de ellos cuatro era un dios, pero tenían muchas de las prerrogativas de sus padres y madres debido a que habían nacido del Caldero Dorado. Pero el Sabio tenía la costumbre de quedarse con los mortales a los que Koujaku deseaba, y siempre parecía adelantarse a su hermano escarlata cuando se trataba de poseerlos. Su astucia era tal que siempre lograba adivinar en que mortal había puesto el Guerrero los ojos antes de que él mismo se diese cuenta. No por nada los dioses también llamaban a Noiz “el Embaucador”.

Y la costumbre de Noiz había causado incontables problemas, no sólo en el reino divino. Los humanos también habían sufrido por la rivalidad entre ambos Guardianes. ¿Por qué no eran capaces de amarse a pesar de sus diferencias? Si él podía amar a Mink a pesar de todo…

—Maldito conejo —Koujaku tomó al otro Guardián del cuello de la túnica, y acercó su rostro, con una expresión iracunda—. No quiero que vuelvas a tocarlo.  
—¿Mhh? —el ojiverde sonrió apenas—. ¿De verdad piensas tocarlo sabiendo que no hay un rincón de su esencia que no me pertenezca ya?

El Guerrero contuvo el impulso se golpear a Noiz. No importaba cuan enojado estuviese, levantar una mano en contra de otro Guardián sería una falta imperdonable ante los ojos de sus padres y madres.

Además, nadie decía que no pudiese tomar otras medidas…

Sin decir más, Koujaku se alejó del Manzano Rey, apenas cruzando miradas con Clear.

—¿Por qué disfrutas hacer esto, hermano? —cuestionó el peliblanco al Guardián más joven.  
—¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? Koujaku es más divertido cuando se enoja.  
—Sabes que tus acciones ponen en peligro a la Tierra —lo reprendió Clear—. Más campos y bosques serán quemados por la guerra cuando esto se salga de control de nuevo.  
—No es mi culpa que no pueda medirse. Además… —expresó con una leve expresión divertida— esta vez realmente no lo hice por fastidiarlo.  
—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Clear levantó las cejas en asombro—. No me digas que te has enamorado del mortal…  
—No seas absurdo. Nunca dije eso —respondió arrancando una manzana dorada del árbol rey—. Vi al humano antes que Koujaku, y noté sus dones. No sólo es un vidente; tiene un poder inmenso, y podría ser un gran tejedor de palabras si lo guío. Y decidí hacerlo mío porque se me antojó. Fue casualidad que el viejo también hubiera puesto sus ojos en él —dio un mordisco a la fruta que sostenía. Ésta rezumó jugo azucarado.  
—Estás jugando con fuego —lo reprendió— y tendré que reportar esto a Sei.

Noiz lo miró unos segundos, mientras masticaba.

—¿No será que estás buscando una excusa para hablarle? —comentó con frialdad—. Sei nunca será tuyo, Clear. Es de Mink, desde el segundo en que este puso un pie fuera del Caldero. Todos dicen que cuando Mink y Sei se miraron la primera vez, fue como cuando el sol dejó ver sus rayos en el horizonte por vez primera… o una ridiculez como esa.

Clear no respondió. Por supuesto que buscaba excusas para hablar con Sei todo el tiempo, pero en esta ocasión, era una cuestión práctica. Sei era el único que podía ponerle freno a las travesuras de Noiz.

—Hablo en serio. Deja de buscar pleito con Koujaku.  
—No me da la gana —el Guardián ojiverde comenzó a dirigirse hacia su alojamiento —y no vayas a acusarme con Sei, o le diré que lo espías mientras hace el amor con Mink.

El peliblanco se sonrojó profusamente, en una mezcla de vergüenza y enojo. ¿Cómo diablos sabía eso el otro Guardián? Luego, cuando vio a un pequeño conejo negro de ojos verdes saltar junto a Noiz, recordó que el joven guardián tenía a sus peludos espías por todos lados…

Clear se quedó en silencio, contemplando el Manzano Rey, mientras Noiz se alejaba rodeado de pequeños conejos que saltaban alegremente a su alrededor.

¿Enamorado?

Él no estaba enamorado del mortal.

Estaba completamente esclavizado a él.

Adoraba sus ojos castaños claros y su cabello del color de un cielo despejado de verano. Le fascinaba su cuerpo varonil pero de constitución delicada, y le gustaban especialmente sus brazos blancos y las formas redondas y generosas de su parte posterior. Era algo absurdo, pero realmente le encantaba el trasero del mortal… Y además, estaban sus bellas manos y sus labios rosados…

El mortal era hermoso en espíritu como era en su físico. Tenía una inocencia poco común para un joven de su edad, pero también era inteligente. Además, estaba lleno de bondad para con todos. No despreciaba a nadie, ni al pobre ni al enfermo, y siempre tenía una palabra amable hasta para el más burdo y obsceno de los miembros de su clan.

Y… siempre que se veían, el mortal se mostraba tan curioso y atento a sus palabras, como complaciente y dispuesto ante sus deseos. Gemía con tal impudor y espontaneidad en sus encuentros que Noiz a veces lo amaba sólo para poder escucharlo. En realidad, comenzaba a preguntarse si no había algo en la voz del mortal que tenía el poder de encadenar los corazones de humanos y dioses por igual… si era así, su poder para tejer palabras podría ser comparable al suyo...

Noiz miró la manzana a medio comer que tenía en la mano, y una idea le vino a la mente.

¿Y sí…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: En la mitología celta, el manzano es un árbol sagrado y su fruta da la inmortalidad. Hay muchas leyendas asociadas con manzanas, incluida la de la famosa isla de Avalon en la historia del rey Arturo.
> 
> La figura del Embaucador (o Trickster) es un arquetipo que aparece constantemente en las mitologías y los cuentos de hadas. Dos Embaucadores dignos de mención son Loki y Hermes. Ambos tienen la fama de hacer travesuras, esconder los objetos y amar las bromas. Usualmente prestan ayuda a los mortales de formas misteriosas y peculiares, aunque suelen causar algunos desastres, ya sean voluntarios o involuntarios. Noiz, en este caso, representa al Embaucador y eso se nota desde la historia de su nacimiento: el conejo saltando al caldero es algo tan fortuito que es probablemente la raíz de su carácter peculiar. Sin embargo, como un buen Embaucador, Noiz tiende a enredar las cosas un poco, aunque en su caso no es porque mienta o engañe a propósito, si no que hace las cosas como le parece que es la mejor forma de hacerlas sin importar las consecuencias (algo que va muy acorde con el carácter canon de Noiz).
> 
> La música de Eluveitie me ha inspirado mucho para esta historia. Escúchenla mientras leen ;)
> 
> Y tenía que mencionar el Aobooty. Bendito Aobooty, ¿quién no lo ama?


	4. Chapter 4

Las últimas estrellas comenzaban a desaparecer tras el velo luminoso del amanecer del Solsticio. El fuego que se alzaba en el centro del antiguo círculo de piedras despedía el perfume de las tres maderas sagradas y de las hierbas que se agregaban a cada tanto para purificar el ambiente.

Mientras Nine rasgueaba las cuerdas de su arpa, Haruka y otras mujeres entonaban una canción de bienvenida al Sol. Las festividades del verano habían comenzado al fin.

La gente comenzó a bailar y cantar, desde los más pequeños a los más ancianos. Algunos canes se unieron a la fiesta, aullando y saltando alegremente entre la gente. Uno de ellos, un perrito negro de colgante lengua rosada, se acercó saltando a Aoba, quien estaba sentado frente a un cuenco de bronce. Aoba estaba coronado con blancas flores y le habían colocado en el cuello una costosa y elegante torca de bronce que su padre había conseguido intercambiándola por unas canciones de alabanza a un señor de otras tierras. La túnica y el manto níveos le dejaban al descubierto la espalda, dejando ver el omóplato derecho, donde una ligera marca en forma de triangulo comenzaba a notarse.

El perrito observó la marca unos segundos, y luego se acostó junto a Aoba moviendo la colita.

Nadie sería capaz de sospechar de un inocente y pequeño perrito. Por eso, Sei había enviado a Ren en esa forma. Quería observar al mortal que estaba causando enemistad entre Koujaku y Noiz. Lo intrigaba que clase de mortal podía ser el que ponía a dos Guardianes en contra del otro como nunca antes…

Al inicio, Sei había desechado las preocupaciones de Mink, pero cuando Clear le contó sobre la conversación que sostuvo con Noiz, recapacitó.

Ren, notando las preocupaciones de su señor, se ofreció para el encargo.

Ren era eso que los humanos llamaban un hada. Su poder era el de cambiar de forma, cosa que era muy conveniente para Sei, y usualmente lo enviaba a cumplir encargos como el presente. El joven hada era sirviente de Sei por gusto propio, porque el joven dios era siempre amable con él a pesar de su origen. Ren era, como todas las hadas, descendiente de los que habían sido expulsados del Paraíso cuando la guerra entre los dioses ocurrió en el pasado.

Pero, a diferencia de los Obscuros que estaban condenados al Reino Helado, las hadas vivían en un lugar intermedio entre el Paraíso y las profundidades de la Tierra. Su reino existía paralelo al de los humanos, y eran los únicos seres imperecederos que podían influir directamente en el mundo mortal. Por eso, los dioses los empleaban para tareas que requerían actuar entre los humanos, recompensándolos por sus éxitos con las manzanas que otorgaban la inmortalidad.

Ren miró a Aoba. Sin duda alguna, era un mortal hermoso como pocos. ¿Acaso tenía sangre de hada por algún lado de su familia? La madre era una barda, y la abuela una poderosa vidente. El padre también era bardo… no era del todo imposible que el muchacho también fuese un hada, al menos en parte.

Especialmente… porque tenía dones interesantes. Ren no lograba determinar qué poder poseía Aoba, pero todos lo adoraban. Sí, era amable y de belleza incomparable, pero había algo más. Era un aura que sólo había visto en hadas muy poderosas y viejas, o incluso en los dioses mismos...

Aoba… poseía el mismo brillo que tenía Sei…

El perrito observó al joven vidente mientras este entraba lentamente en trance gracias a la música y la poción que había bebido. Luego de unos minutos, Aoba se desplomó en el suelo, sobre las mantas de lana y almohadones de paja que habían colocado a su alrededor.

…

_Por unos momentos, me cuesta trabajo saber que ocurre. Mi cuerpo se siente muy ligero y libre._

_Entonces me doy cuenta de que ya no estoy dentro de mi cuerpo. A mi alrededor hay una neblina espesa y resplandeciente que no me deja ver nada. Sé que no debo temer. No es la primera vez que viajo del otro lado del velo… pero saber que estoy lejos de mi cuerpo me inquieta un poco._

_Estar tras el velo no es como soñar. Es más bien como viajar a otro mundo, donde únicamente tu espíritu puede pasar. Por eso, las cosas que ocurren tras el velo son reales, y pueden influir en el mundo físico; por ejemplo, si te lastimas, es posible que las heridas se reflejen en tu cuerpo real. Por eso es peligroso vagar ahí sin las precauciones necesarias._

—Noiz _—llamo a mi amante con voz segura._ _Aquí puedo recordar su nombre._

_Pasan unos momentos, y luego veo una figura acercarse del otro lado de la niebla. Lo reconozco de inmediato. Sus ojos verdes me miran con infinito cariño, y cuando me abraza puedo respirar su aroma a tierra mojada, a hierba y a rocas bañadas por el sol._

—Aoba — _su voz me envuelve, y distingo en ella un tono apasionado_ —. Me llamaste, y he venido.  
—Noiz — _vuelvo a pronunciar su nombre, y me avergüenza un poco darme cuenta de que mi voz suena igualmente enardecida. Me cuesta mantener la cabeza fría teniéndolo tan cerca_ —. Te llamé porque necesito hablarte. Hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarte…

_Sus orbes verdes me recorren el rostro, y su gesto impasible es cruzado de pronto por una sonrisa._

—Quieres preguntarme quién soy y porque acudo a ti.

_Desvío la mirada. ¿Acaso soy tan transparente, o es que él me conoce demasiado bien?_

—Está bien, Aoba. Es natural que quieras cuestionar mis motivos. Tu abuela te ha aconsejado bien.  
—¿Entonces…? — _pregunto, dudando. No quiero ofenderlo… pero realmente quiero respuestas.  
_ —Sigue a los conejos, Aoba — _me dice con una sonrisa un poco irritante_ —. Obtendrás tu respuesta cuando llegues a la madriguera.

_No entiendo a que se refiere. ¿Conejos? Sé que siempre veo conejos cuando Noiz aparece. Incluso ahora, hay algunos peludos saltarines a nuestro alrededor. Pero no comprendo que quiere decir. ¿Seguir a los conejos? ¿A dónde?_

—¿Recordaré tu nombre cuando despierte?  
—No — _responde con una sonrisa un poco condescendiente_ —. Ya te había mencionado antes que mis hechizos atan tu memoria para que no puedas recordar. Aún no estás preparado para usar el conocimiento que te he dado. Y no quiero que por accidente, compartas mi nombre con otros mortales.  
—Porque tu nombre es lo más preciado que tienes — _agrego, recordando una conversación previa que tuve con Noiz_ —. Es el único tesoro que un espíritu posee.

_Él asiente, complacido, y sin decir más, me besa. Sus labios saben a frutas maduras, y sus manos dejan un rastro caliente en la piel de mis brazos. Sé que realmente no es mi piel, pero…_

_Las nieblas se disipan, y me encuentro a mi mismo en un lugar de belleza indescriptible._

_Un robledal se alza a nuestro alrededor, formando un círculo perfecto. Sobre nuestras cabezas, las copas se doblan formando un techo, pero este se mece con el viento, dejando pasar los rayos púrpuras y bermellones del crepúsculo. El aire tibio huele a agua fresca y a hierba asoleada, y se escucha el canturreo de un riachuelo. Ahora recuerdo donde estamos… este claro está cerca del arroyo de mis sueños. Noiz mencionó alguna vez que cerca de ahí estaba el lugar donde descansaba._

_Me doy cuenta de que me ha llevado a sus aposentos, y el calor me sube por las mejillas. Noiz parece divertido, y me pica la mejilla con su dedo, como intrigado por la sensación caliente de mi piel. Eso me irrita bastante, pero al mismo tiempo, me parece tierno._

_Toma mi mano, y yo me dejo llevar a un lecho formado por capas y capas de pétalos de flores y hojas aromáticas. Es más suave que cualquier lecho de plumas que haya tocado, y huele deliciosamente a verano._

_A pesar de la vergüenza que siento, dejo caer mi manto y mi túnica en la hierba, y me siento en el borde del lecho. Noiz me mira, y se hinca frente a mí. En un gesto que me abochorna aún más, levanta mi pie y deposita un beso sobre mis dedos. Creo que estoy tan rojo como una baya…_

_Sus labios suben por mi pierna, hacia mi rodilla, y luego por mi muslo. El toque suave me hace perder la cabeza… es increíble que algo tan simple pueda estimularme tanto…_

_Antes de que logre procesar lo que pasa, siento su boca húmeda entre mis piernas. Me siento muy, muy, avergonzado, pero comienzo a gemir sin poder detenerme. Creo que Noiz hace estas cosas porque le gusta verme hacer el ridículo…_

_Entre besos y caricias, me veo envuelto en sus brazos. Pronto, mi cuerpo lo recibe sin dificultad. Al fin y al cabo, esto no es el mundo físico, y no necesito preparaciones que en otros casos serían necesarias._

_Aún cuando sé que esto es el mundo espiritual, se siente como si fuese real. Puedo sentir su calor moverse dentro de mí, y mi cuerpo responde como haría en la realidad, destilando un flujo cristalino que Noiz toma en sus dedos y luego lame con una sonrisita._

—¡No hagas eso! — _le reclamo, con las mejillas encendidas.  
_ —No tiene nada de malo.  
—¡Es vergonzoso…!  
—No lo es — _dice y me besa. Sus labios me hacen olvidar lo demás._

_Después de que nuestros deseos se han desahogado, me quedo acurrucado a su lado sobre el lecho vegetal. Un viento perfumado sopla a nuestro alrededor, mientras los pequeños conejos saltan de un lado a otro, e incluso, se trepan sobre nosotros buscando un lugar cómodo para dormir. Mis párpados se sienten pesados y tengo sueño. Pero los labios de Noiz me despiertan. Son muy dulces, y el sabor en ellos me recuerda algo conocido… pero no recuerdo qué es._

_Mientras pienso en ello, percibo algo diferente en el ambiente._

_Algo… no… alguien me observa. Su mirada cae sobre mí como cientos de pétalos de cerezo, acariciando mis piernas y mi espalda con delicadeza. En un segundo, la mirada me abrasa como un hierro candente, haciéndome sentir el deseo explosivo que siente por mí. Me abrazo de Noiz, asustado, y él me echa encima su manto esmeralda._

_Cuando Noiz se levanta del lecho, aparece entre los árboles un hombre que nunca había visto. Su largo pelo negro está atado en una coleta que lleva sobre el hombro izquierdo, y lleva el lado derecho del rostro cubierto por un fleco que le cae hasta la barbilla. Sus facciones y las formas de su cuerpo son armoniosas, y las cicatrices que tiene solamente realzan su belleza varonil. Lleva únicamente un faldón de color grana, por lo que los intrincados tatuajes negros y rojos de su pecho y brazo diestro son visibles. Su collar y muñequeras son negras, y en el cinto, le cuelga una espada que despide un brillo diáfano. Viene acompañado de un ave escarlata que está posada en su hombro._

—A pesar de que te pedí que no lo tocaras, ¿lo traes a tus aposentos y todavía tienes el descaro de alimentarlo con el néctar de los frutos del Manzano Rey?  
—Tus celos me tienen sin  cuidado — _responde Noiz sin alterarse_ —. Ya te dije que es mío, y no te lo voy a entregar.

_Sin comprender lo que ocurre, me siento, cubriéndome lo más que puedo con el manto esmeralda._

—Tu comportamiento es indigno de un Guardián.  
—No veo en qué, anciano. Lo que ocurre es que te molesta que yo lo haya cortejado antes que tú, y que él me haya aceptado.

_Ambos se miran fijamente. Noiz parece retar al de rojo con la mirada, y este pareciera querer despedazarlo. No sé qué hacer. Quiero huir y esconderme. ¿Están peleando por mí…? Eso es simplemente absurdo. Soy sólo un mortal… y Noiz…_

_Él es un Guardián, tal como mi abuelita y yo sospechábamos. El otro hombre también debe ser uno de ellos… ¿en qué lío me he metido?_

_En un instante, el Guardián de rojo aparece frente a mí.  Sus ojos escarlata me miran con infinita ternura, y cuando parpadea, puedo sentir en mi piel la caricia de finos pétalos. Su mano roza mi mejilla, y tiemblo, pero no sé porqué. Noiz está ahí, justo frente a mí, y este hombre me toca sin que yo me aparte…_

_Es cuando siento algo quemar en el lado derecho de mi espalda. Me toco el área bajo el hombro, donde el ardor se extiende en pequeñas olas alrededor de un punto que está caliente y se inflama con velocidad._

_La mano de Noiz aparta la del otro hombre de mi rostro._

—Koujaku. — _dice mi amante con la voz amenazadora aunque fría_ —. Ya te había dicho que lo había marcado.   
—Maldito — _el hombre llamado Koujaku aparta su mano con fuerza, y mira a Noiz con desprecio_ —. ¿Le pusiste un hechizo para que nadie aparte de ti pueda tocarlo?  
—Por supuesto. ¿Qué esperabas? No pienso dejar que cualquiera le ponga las manos encima a mi discípulo.

_Me siento muy enojado. ¿Noiz me marcó como si fuese una oveja, y no me lo dijo? Ah, ya entiendo… cuando me besó, en sus labios había jugo de manzana. Eso está mal... cualquiera sabe que comer algo del otro lado del velo te ata al Otro Reino para siempre…_

_Me levanto de golpe, y me visto apresuradamente, mientras las lágrimas se me agolpan en los ojos. Estoy demasiado enojado. No quiero verlo. No quiero oírlo._

—Aoba — _me dice Noiz con sorpresa_ —. ¿A dónde vas…?  
—No sé cómo salir de aquí — _digo con la voz quebrada por las lágrimas. Odio admitirlo, pero puede que tenga que ir con Noiz para poder regresar.  
_ —Yo te llevaré a la entrada — _dice el Guardián de rojo, y me mira con una sonrisa levemente avergonzada._

_No es que ir con él sea la mejor idea, porque sé que está celoso, y dijo todas esas cosas para que me enojara con Noiz._

_Lo logró._

_Asiento, y sin hablar, me alejo caminando tras él._

_Me giro apenas para ver a Noiz. Me mira con una expresión confundida en el rostro. Y luego me doy cuenta de que está triste._

_Bueno… debió pensarlo mejor antes de mentirme así._

_Koujaku me regresa a la entrada en silencio. Cuando llegamos al velo que divide los mundos, le hago una pequeña reverencia y cruzo de regreso a casa._

_Mientras lo hago, siento su mirada de pétalos de cerezo caer sobre mi espalda._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: ¡La primera aparición de Ren! Había planeado ese primer contacto desde que se me ocurrió esta historia, porque quería que fuese algo muy casual pero al mismo tiempo que, sin que Aoba lo supiera, fuese algo muy importante. Es porque Sei es bastante importante en la historia…
> 
> Noiz y Koujaku apenas comienzan a fastidiarse mutuamente. Harán muchas más cosas… esos dos son tremendos.
> 
>  
> 
> La torca es un tipo de joyería típicamente celta. Es una especie de gargantilla hecha de una varilla de bronce torcida. Era utilizada como símbolo de estatus y nobleza. Pero creo que Nine la consiguió y quiso regalársela a su hijo por capricho. Me parece algo que haría Nine.
> 
> El canal de youtube de Adrian von Ziegler tiene música hermosa. Muy inspiradora.


	5. Chapter 5

_¿Por qué no he vuelto? ¿Dónde estoy?_

_Se supone que debería haber vuelto a mi cuerpo cuando el Guardián Koujaku me dejó en el límite entre los mundos. Pero estoy atrapado aquí, entre las nieblas…_

_Hace frío, y tengo mucho miedo. No hay nadie aparte de mi, y no puedo comunicarme con mi abuelita, ni con Noiz. A él lo he llamado muchas veces, pero creo que no puede escucharme… incluso, me atreví a llamar a Koujaku, pero nunca pensé que lograría alcanzarlo. Si no lo logré con Noiz, con quien comparto un lazo tan especial, dudo que Koujaku pudiera oírme._

_Tal vez… Noiz se enojó conmigo, y me dejó aquí encerrado…_

_No, él no haría una cosa así. Él me ama… ¿no? ¿O no soy más que un pasatiempo mientras encuentra a otro mortal que le interese?_

_Ya no sé qué hacer. Estoy a punto de enloquecer. Quiero volver a casa._

_Me siento y comienzo a llorar. Creo que nunca volveré. Quiero ver a mi abuelita, a mis padres y a Mizuki. Quiero ver a  mi clan. Los extraño a todos…_

_Escucho unos pasitos acercarse, e intento ocultarme, pero no hay nada más que niebla a mi alrededor, y no hay donde esconderse. Tal vez me llegó la hora. Sollozo y comienzo a temblar._

_Justo cuando creo que algo horrible va a pasarme, veo a un hombre alto de pelo negro y piel pálida tenderme la mano. Su rostro está cubierto de tatuajes, y sus ojos color ámbar me miran con dulzura._

—No tengas miedo, Aoba — _susurra_ — te llevaré de regreso a tu casa.  
—¿Quién eres? — _pregunto con suspicacia. No sé porqué, pero estoy seguro de que es un hada.  
_ —Me llamo Ren, y me han enviado los dioses — _dice con una sonrisa generosa_.

_Me da miedo tomar su mano. ¿Qué pasará si está mintiéndome? Puede que me lleve a algún lugar del otro lado del velo y no pueda volver, o puede incluso que me devore y deje de existir. Pero quedarme aquí es un riesgo también. Mi cuerpo está sufriendo, y puede morir. Si eso pasa mientras estoy aquí, me volveré un espectro y vagaré por siempre…_

_Además, algo en él parece tan sincero y dulce que creo que no me miente. Es como si nos hubiéramos conocido hace mucho tiempo, y me da la impresión de que no va a lastimarme. Sus ojos son hermosos…_

_Extiendo mi mano para tomar la de Ren, pero justo antes de tocarlo, siento que jalan hacia abajo y Ren desaparece de mi vista. Cuando las nieblas se apartan todo a mi alrededor se vuelve sangre, fuego y muerte…_

_Miro hacia arriba, donde cuatro estrellas de colores brillan intensamente. Rojo, verde, blanco y rosa._

_Reconozco esta visión. Es el sueño que tengo desde niño, pero… ahora que lo pienso, no es exactamente igual. Es como si lo viera desde otro punto de vista y con muchos más detalles…_

_Veo  frente a mí a varias figuras obscuras que ponen algo en un hoyo que luce como una tumba. Ellos no pueden verme, y me acerco para ver que hacen._

_Entonces lo veo._

_Es un recién nacido. El bebé es totalmente blanco; su pelo, su piel, incluso sus pupilas son del color de la nieve recién caída._

_El niño está vivo. ¿Por qué lo están enterrando? Quiero gritarles que no lo sepulten porque está vivo, pero de mi boca no sale ningún sonido. El bebé está siendo cubierto de tierra, pero cuando intento tocarlos para evitarlo, mi mano los traspasa como si yo fuese apenas una sombra._

_Miro alrededor, intentando encontrar a alguien que pueda ayudar al pequeño, pero no hay nadie más que esas figuras obscuras._

_Y luego…_

_Veo a alguien acercándose, desde muy lejos. Está manchado de sangre, y sonríe complacido por la muerte y la destrucción que va dejando a su paso._

_Sus ojos dorados me hielan…_

_Una mano me jala, y luego siento el calor de alguien envolverme._

—Tranquilo, Aoba — _me dice Ren mientras acaricia mi cabello_ — estás a salvo.

_Me aferro a Ren, sollozando. “El bebé”, intento decir, “están enterrando al bebé”…_

_Pero no puedo hablar, y continúo sollozando entre los brazos del joven hada._

…

El joven de cabellos celestes despertó cuando una conocida voz masculina comenzó a flotar en el aire.

—…canciones que hemos usado no han funcionado.  
—Sólo podemos tener paciencia, Nine.  
—¡Mamá! Aoba está atrapado del otro lado del velo. No nos pidas paciencia…

Conocía esas voces. Sus padres… y su abuela…

—Ma…má… — pronunció el muchacho mientras abría los ojos. El techo de madera sobre él lucía borroso. Podía sentir un bulto tibio y pesado a su lado, pero no supo que era.  
—¡Aoba! —Haruka corrió al lado de su hijo, apartando la cortina de lana con fuerza. Se sentó a su lado, tomando su rostro entre sus manos.  
—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Aoba.

Haruka lo miró unos instantes, y luego, cuando Nine entró al pequeño espacio, bajó la mirada.

—Estuviste inconsciente cinco días, Aoba —Tae entró también. El lugar era demasiado pequeño para tantas personas.  
—¿Cinco…días?  
—Intentamos regresarte con canciones, y con medicinas, pero nada funcionó —Nine le tocó la frente—. Al menos, la fiebre está cediendo.  
—¿Dónde estabas, Aoba? —la anciana lo miró fijamente, y el peliazul no supo que responder de inmediato. Luego, fragmentos comenzaron a regresar a su mente.  
—Ya sé quién es el hombre que veo en mis sueños —comenzó—. Sigo sin poder recordar su nombre, pero… él es uno de los Guardianes, abuelita. Y conocí a otro de ellos…

El gesto de la anciana no cambió. Ya había sospechado una cosa así. La marca triangular que había aparecido en la espalda de Aoba era sin duda alguna un sello hecho por un espíritu poderoso… pero, ¿un Guardián? Aquello era sin precedentes, aún para su familia.

—Aoba, ahora debes descansar—Haruka lo arropó con cuidado, pero Tae carraspeó ruidosamente.  
—Háblame de lo que recuerdes —la anciana de cabellos rosas dijo con seriedad. Aoba asintió.  
—Él dijo que debía seguir a los conejos hasta la madriguera, y que ahí encontraría mi respuesta. Luego… —hizo una pausa— fuimos a su arboleda y ahí conocí al otro Guardián. Al de rojo. Llevaba una espada… y parecía muy molesto. Discutieron. Luego… —un espantoso dolor le atravesó el cráneo. —¡Ahhh!  
—Aoba… — Haruka, preocupada, tomó su mano.  
—Prepararé tu medicina —la anciana suspiró, y se dirigió a su mesa junto al hogar. De momento Aoba necesitaba descansar. Comenzó a mezclar algunas hierbas en su viejo mortero de piedra.

Haruka se quedó al lado de Aoba, pero Nine se dirigió a donde estaba Tae.

—Tae, lo que sea que pase con Aoba no es normal.  
—Por supuesto que no es normal, Nine. Aoba conoció a dos Guardianes en su visión, y estuvo cinco días atrapado del otro lado del velo.  
—Siempre pensé que debíamos dejarlo explorar sus poderes, pero ahora…  
—Todos tenemos un camino que seguir, Nine. Si intentas apartar a Aoba del suyo— dijo la anciana mientras agregaba un poco de agua y otros ingredientes a las hierbas pulverizadas—lo único que conseguirás es lastimarlo.

Nine miró a su suegra en silencio. Sabía que Tae tenía razón, pero en menos de un año, Aoba había estado envuelto en dos incidentes extraños que habían amenazado su vida. Lo último que quería era que su hijo saliera herido de nuevo.

Si pudieran averiguar quiénes eran los padres de Aoba, lograrían entender muchas cosas sobre él… pero Haruka y Nine lo habían encontrado vagando solo junto al mar, cuando era un niño pequeño. En ese entonces, Aoba no hablaba, y no pudo decir de dónde venía o quién lo había dejado ahí. Con el tiempo, olvidó que lo habían encontrado en la playa, y se convenció de que Haruka y Nine eran sus verdaderos padres. Nunca tuvieron el valor de decirle lo contrario, porque para ellos, Aoba era su verdadero hijo.

Sin decir nada más, Nine comenzó a ayudar a Tae a formar unas pequeñas píldoras con la masa medicinal que la anciana había formado en su mortero.

—No has olvidado lo que te enseñé, Nine.  
—Me enseñaste bien, Tae —sonrió.  
—Espero que esto ayude a Aoba con ese dolor de cabeza —la anciana dijo en voz baja—. Lo ha tenido desde el incidente en el río, pero no había sido tan fuerte como ahora.

El hombre de cabellos rojos asintió, preguntándose porque Aoba tenía la mala costumbre de quedarse callado cuando pasaban cosas importantes.

—Aoba siempre quiere evitar preocuparnos —dijo con gravedad—, y creo que siempre se mete en problemas por eso, Tae.  
—Aoba es demasiado amable para su propio bien. Pero no sería Aoba si fuese diferente.  
—A veces creo que es más cruel por ser tan amable.

Tae guardó silencio, reflexionando en las palabras de Nine.

—Tae —dijo él, susurrando—. Aoba guarda un secreto. Siempre lo hemos sabido. Siento que mientras más tiempo pasa, más nos acercamos a descubrir qué es, y creo que eso lo aleja de nosotros a cada paso.  
—No es su secreto lo que lo aleja —la anciana respondió con calma—. Lo que lo aleja es que no sabe que tiene un secreto. Y no sé si ha llegado el momento de decírselo.

Haruka, quien salió de la habitación de Aoba, se dirigió al lado de su esposo en ese instante. Miró a ambos con seriedad.

—No tiene que saber lo que puede lastimarlo.  
—Es nuestra obligación cuidarlo, Haruka —Nine continuó formando las pequeñas píldoras con las manos.  
—No le diremos nada que no sea necesario, Nine. Madre.

Aoba, quien se encontraba recostado, pudo escuchar a su familia murmurar, como si no quisieran que escuchara lo que hablaban. Se sintió terriblemente culpable por preocuparlos así, pero tuvo la sensación de que le ocultaban algo importante.

Con la cabeza pulsando fuertemente, el peliazul se sentó, y miró hacia abajo, donde sentía el pequeño bulto tibio. Se sorprendió de ver a un perrito negro durmiendo a su lado. El animalito respiraba pacíficamente, aunque extrañamente, tenía su lengüita rosada de fuera como si aquello fuese lo más normal.

Aoba levantó al perrito, que despertó y lo miró meneando la cola.

—Hola, amiguito —le dijo con una sonrisa. El can respondió ladrando —. ¿Has cuidado de mi, verdad? Eres muy lindo. Mmm… creo… que te llamaré Ren —dijo sin pensar. No recordaba dónde había escuchado ese nombre, pero le pareció adecuado—. ¿Te gustaría quedarte aquí, Ren?

El perrito ladró con júbilo, y comenzó a lamer el rostro del peliazul animosamente. Aoba sonrió, y recargó su frente en la frente del pequeño Ren. Por alguna razón, se sentía profundamente agradecido con él.

—Gracias por todo, Ren.

Ren respondió el gesto, cerrando los ojitos. Sabía que Aoba no recordaba lo ocurrido tras las nieblas, cuando lo rescató de la obscuridad que lo sumió en una horrenda visión. Aún así, se sentía muy feliz de que el peliazul lo recibiera con tanta calidez. Sólo Sei lo había tratado así antes, pero la cercanía que sentía con Aoba era especial. No quería apartarse de su lado jamás.

Aún si tenía que permanecer en esa forma siempre, si lograba protegerlo no le importaba… porque Ren estaba seguro de que aquellos dos seres obscuros que le habían arrebatado a Aoba tras las nieblas regresarían por él.

No podía dejar que lo mancillaran con sus poderes malditos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asddfdfghk amo a Ren. No pensé que en un solo capítulo fuera a tomar tanta importancia, pero me fascinó su participación aquí. Claramente pude imaginármelo en su forma online rescatando a Aoba. Hermoso.
> 
> Aoba es, como dice Mink, uno de esos personajes que no tiene autoconsciencia. ¡No se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasa en su sueño! Es un burro.
> 
> Haruka y Nine también aparecerán más en la historia. Me gustó la idea de poder hacerlos unos padres más responsables y protectores, porque son unos desobligados. :P
> 
>  
> 
> Finalmente, a que ya adivinaron quienes son esas dos figuras obscuras que intentaron robarse a Aoba… ahhhh hasta yo estoy emocionada con lo bueno que se pone esto XDDD


	6. Chapter 6

Desde la profundidad de la noche sin luna, dos sombras observaban a la distancia la villa donde Aoba descansaba después de su aventura tras las nieblas.

—No entiendo porqué fallamos —dijo uno de ellos, el más alto. A su lado, un león azabache lamía sus garras con parsimonia.  
—Todo es culpa del conejo —el otro dijo con una sonrisa, mientras su serpiente de escamas brillantes como obsidiana se enroscaba alrededor de su cuerpo—. Nunca pensé que su poder hubiera crecido tanto en unos pocos miles de años.  
—Pero recuperaremos a nuestro niño blanco, ¿no, Virus?  
—Claro que sí. Nosotros lo depositamos en la Tierra hace miles de años, y seremos nosotros quienes lo regresen a su forma original. Aunque luce hermoso con su cabello celeste y su piel rosada, creo que le queda mejor ser blanco como las nieves del reino al que nos desterraron esos cuatro.

Trip suspiró, hastiado. A pesar de que Virus y él eran tan poderosos, no podían acercarse a su preciado niño. La anciana que cuidaba a Aoba podía ser sólo una mortal, pero el simple amuleto de espino que había confeccionado y colocado en la cama del muchacho era suficiente para alejarlos. Era completamente estúpido que algo así tuviera tal poder… Tenían que usar otros métodos para acercarse, y tenían un candidato perfecto.

Sólo necesitaban envolverlo y seducirlo con sus empalagosas palabras.

…

El ocaso del reino divino se regaba en los aposentos donde Koujaku descansaba. Los cerezos en flor que formaban la arboleda del Guerrero regaban sus pétalos sobre su lecho y despedían el aroma fresco de la primavera.

Koujaku estaba todavía consternado. Nunca había visto a Noiz tan desesperado. En algún momento, el rojo estuvo seguro de que el conejo iba a comenzar a llorar de la frustración. Sin embargo, Koujaku tuvo que admitir que la fortaleza de Noiz lo sorprendía una vez más. No sólo había logrado abrir un camino entre las nieblas para enviar al hada que Sei estaba empleando como vigía. Además, había neutralizado la magia obscura que rodeaba a Aoba para permitir que Ren lo sacara de los reinos inferiores a los que había sido enviado.

Esa magia era mucho más antigua que los Guardianes. Sei lo había notado, y se preocupó tanto que una vez que Aoba estuvo seguro, se retiró a la Arboleda Sagrada para hablar con los Grandes Padres y las Grandes Madres al respecto. Los cuatro Guardianes estaban igual de preocupados, pues había pocos cuya magia podía rivalizar con la de Noiz. De hecho, solamente había dos…

Pero lo que más preocupaba a Koujaku era que Noiz había colapsado poco después de que Sei se retiró. Pelear contra esa magia arcana le había costado mucha de su fuerza vital y era posible que la protección que había puesto en Aoba se debilitara si su condición no mejoraba pronto.

Koujaku, con el corazón oprimido, llevó a Noiz a su robledal, en brazos. Cuando lo depositó en el lecho de hojas y pétalos, no pudo si no recordar porqué en un tiempo habían sido amantes.

Al inicio, Koujaku despreciaba un poco al Guardián de ojos verdes. Su nacimiento le había parecido un insulto. El Guardián de la Guerra nació después que Mink, por lo que no contempló su nacimiento. Pero Mink había nacido de plumas multicolores y de tierra y rocas de las montañas más altas y hermosas de la Tierra. A él lo habían formado de acero fino y de pétalos rosas y blancos de los cerezos más fragantes del mundo. Y el nacimiento de Clear había sido simplemente sublime… las estrellas y los mares habían cantado en la armonía más perfecta de todas…

Cuando aquel conejo flacucho y medio calvo saltó dentro del Caldero de Oro, llevándose con él los dorados instrumentos de escritura con los que una de las Madres estaba registrando sus nacimientos, Koujaku estaba horrorizado. ¿Qué cosa espantosa iba a salir del Caldero? Los Grandes Dioses tampoco sabían qué hacer. ¿Debían destruirlo cuando saliera? ¿Debían destruirlo antes?

Sei les dijo que esperaran. En su juventud, era más sabio que todos juntos. Lo que salió del caldero no se parecía en nada al feo conejo que había entrado. Era una criatura hermosa. Sus ojos eran como esmeraldas, y su pelo parecía tejido de hebras de oro. Koujaku se enamoró de inmediato.

Y luego, el conejo mostró lo arrogante y molesto que era. Se divertía llamándolo “anciano”, y le gastaba bromas todo el tiempo. Bromas muy pesadas. Y sus personalidades eran absolutamente incompatibles. Koujaku estaba atado al honor y el decoro. Adoraba las formalidades y las ceremonias. Noiz, por el contrario, despreciaba cualquier cosa que significara seguir las tradiciones. Le encantaba torcer las normas y hacer cosas inesperadas. Su espontaneidad lo hacía tan odioso como atrayente, y su habilidad para tejer las palabras era tal que podía convencer a cualquiera de hacer cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, lo cierto era que Noiz nunca se aprovechaba de su poder. Odiaba manipular a los demás y a pesar de las cosas raras que hacía, era completamente adorable.

Koujaku realmente extrañaba los días en que sus arboledas eran una sola. En aquellos días, cuando hacían el amor, primavera y verano estallaban juntos en una profusión de flores y frutos de colorido y aroma incomparables.

Algo pasó en el camino.

Se distanciaron poco a poco, y los robles y los cerezos comenzaron a formar un grueso cerco, separando en dos la inmensa arboleda que compartían. Los frutos en la floresta del Guerrero se marchitaron, y quedaron nada más los rosados cerezos siempre estériles.

Aún amaba a Noiz. A pesar de ser pesado y odioso… lo amaba.

Bajó de un salto de la alta rama del cerezo donde estaba sentado, y se encaminó al robledal donde descansaba el conejo. El aroma familiar a verano lo envolvió.

El Guardián ojiverde dormía apaciblemente entre hojas perfumadas y pétalos multicolor. Koujaku lo miró a la distancia, sumido en sus recuerdos. Aún siendo inmortal, su corazón era más parecido al de un humano que al de los dioses, por haber sido creado a partir de materiales del mundo mortal. Era una especie de broma cruel del destino que tuviera que pasar la eternidad atado al pasado y con incertidumbre acerca del futuro…

—¿Qué quieres, viejo? —la voz adormilada de Noiz lo regresó a la realidad.  
—Sólo vine a ver si te habías muerto. No he visto a tus horripilantes conejos en un largo rato.

El rubio gruñó levemente, pero no estaba enojado. Sólo estaba acostumbrado a portarse así con Koujaku, y era difícil deshacerse de ese hábito.

—Bueno, no me he muerto, así que puedes irte —se sentó, estirando la espalda.  
—No quiero —Koujaku se acercó, y cuando llegó a su lado, le jaló la mejilla con algo de fuerza. Noiz no se movió. El rojo continuó jalando hasta que la piel se puso roja. Entonces lo soltó, con gesto arrogante. —¿Entonces, ninguno de tus conjuros ha logrado procurarte dolor?  
—¿Viniste sólo a hacer preguntas estúpidas?

El pelinegro desnudó los dientes en un gesto hostil, pero se abstuvo de golpearlo por pura caballerosidad. Respiró profundo un par de veces, como Mink le había enseñado, dejando ir su enojo de momento.

—Lo que hiciste fue estúpido, pero asombroso.  
—Tenía que sacarlo de ahí. Es todo.  
—Aún así fue estúpido.

Noiz le dirigió una mirada fría, y se acomodó entre los pétalos veraniegos de su lecho. A pesar de que el ambiente era cálido y agradable, se sentía incómodo. ¿Era eso frío? No estaba seguro. Su cuerpo no sentía dolor, ni frío, ni hambre… lo único que percibía apropiadamente era el placer. Era probable que fuera un efecto de haber sido nacido de algo inerte y sin espíritu como la tablilla y la punta de oro que cayeron al caldero junto con el conejo. Aún la tierra de la que había nacido Mink o el acero del que fue hecho Koujaku habían salido de suelo sagrado…

Él había sido un accidente, y tal vez por eso había salido mal.

—Estás pensando idioteces de nuevo, Noiz.  
—No sé de qué hablas.  
—Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber qué piensas —se sentó a su lado—. Y de nuevo estás pensando que fuiste un error.  
—Tú piensas lo mismo.  
—Dejé de pensar eso hace mucho, y lo sabes.

El ojiverde lo miró fijamente, visiblemente enojado. Odiaba que Koujaku pudiera leerlo tan acertadamente. Sobre todo, odiaba tenerlo tan cerca, porque sentía que no iba a poder controlarse y terminaría acariciando las serpenteantes líneas negras en su pecho, o las flores rosadas que los dioses habían pintado en su espalda hacía tanto...

—Noiz… ¿lo amas, verdad?  
—Eso no te importa.  
—Claro que me importa. Y sabes que no es porque eres otro Guardián.  
—¿Ha? No me digas que todavía me amas… Kou…ja…ku… —preguntó el ojiverde con tono burlón. Quería hacerlo enojar, pero al ver la expresión pacífica del pelinegro, guardó silencio. Súbitamente, los recuerdos de los días en que se habían amado en ese mismo lecho se agolparon en su mente.  
—Nunca entendí que pasó con nosotros —Koujaku le pasó los dedos por el cabello rubio, y Noiz se apartó, incómodo.  
—Comenzaste a portarte como un anciano molesto. Eso fue lo que pasó. Solías ser más divertido.  
—Tú nunca maduraste. Eso es lo que pasó, mocoso.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos instantes, mientras el viento veraniego cruzaba la arboleda en un silbido.

—Lo amo —dijo Noiz finalmente—. Realmente lo amo.  
—Ya lo sé. Lo protegeré por ti —respondió el ojirojo con calma.  
—No he dejado de amarte, vejete.

Koujaku guardó silencio. ¿Realmente había escuchado bien? Sonrió alegre, aunque Noiz no parecía muy feliz de haber hecho tal declaración. Sus labios estaban contorsionados en una expresión amarga, y tenía las cejas tan juntas que una profunda arruga se formaba entre ellas.

—Yo tampoco dejé de amarte, conejo.

El silencio se hizo más profundo, pero la expresión del Guardián esmeralda cambió.

—¿Lo cuidarás por mí, entonces? A Aoba.  
—Ya te dije que lo haré.  
—¿Koujaku?  
—¿Mh?

El ojiverde hizo una pausa, y cerró los ojos mientras recargaba la cabeza en el regazo del rojo.

—Quédate. Sólo un rato.

Sin decir más, Koujaku le acarició la mejilla. Uno de los robles que formaba el cerco entre ambas arboledas retrocedió un poco, dejando ver el huerto de cerezos que estaba del otro lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--  
> El espino se ha usado durante mucho tiempo como un amuleto. La tradición dice que las hadas solían robar a los bebés de sus cunas y dejar en ellas a un duplicado de su especie, llamado “cambiante”. Para evitar esto, se ponían hojas de espino en la cuna.
> 
> Ya quiero que Virus y Trip comiencen a hacer de las suyas. Esos dos son terribles, pero no puedo resistirme a su encanto jajaja.
> 
> Los pueblos celtas no tenían los mismos conceptos de la pareja que tenemos actualmente. Sus relaciones eran mucho más libres y podían tener varias parejas a la vez si eran gentes de estatus alto. Era perfectamente normal que reyes y reinas tuvieran amantes. Entre las deidades siempre, en todas las culturas, ha sido parecido. Por eso, no hay ninguna clase de celos por parte de Koujaku. No podía dejar de lado a mi crack ship favorita, pero creo que se comienza a formar un trío que no pensaba poner, pero que es muy genialoso. KouNoiAo ¬w¬ Divino.
> 
> Me encanta describir las escenas de las arboledas. El salón donde vive Sei es simplemente hermoso en mi mente, y los espacios de Noiz y Koujaku se me antojan tan apacibles que quiero estar en un lugar así. Pronto le llegará el turno a Mink y a Clear no sólo en sus aposentos si no en su intervención en la historia. Creo que los lugares donde habitan estos chicos expresan mucho de su carácter y del rol que les he asignado.
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que sigan disfrutando porque la cosa se pone más buena y sabrosa XDD


	7. Chapter 7

Antorchas y un enorme fuego iluminaban en salón comunal de la villa. Las festividades de verano no terminaban aún, a pesar de haber durado casi una semana.

El año pasado había sido muy bueno con las cosechas, y este año ya comenzaban a levantar las primeras frutas del verano. La primavera había sido generosa con los animales también. Pero el fastuoso festín que todavía se llevaba a cabo resultaba un poco… más bien… demasiado enfadoso para Mizuki.

Las noticias de que Aoba había colapsado durante la apertura de las festividades lo tenían muy preocupado, pero no podía ir a verlo sin más. No solo Mizuki era el líder de la banda de guerreros de su clan… era el hijo adoptivo del líder, y por lo tanto, tenía que quedarse a su lado hasta que todo terminara.

Una de las doncellas llenó la copa del moreno ojiverde con el néctar dorado fermentado de la mejor miel de las abejas de la localidad. El aroma floral se levantó del recipiente al instante, y Mizuki dio un trago generoso. Era un licor fuerte, pero el sabor dulce hacía fácil olvidarlo.

Sonrió mientras miraba a su anciano padre. El viejo lo había comprado de niño a un mercader de esclavos provenientes del sur, pero al instante quedó encantado con la inteligencia del chiquillo de piel morena, y lo adoptó a pesar de las protestas de sus hijos. Con el tiempo, hasta ellos comenzaron a querer a Mizuki, y lo entrenaron en las artes de la guerra. Mizuki adoraba a sus hermanos mayores, y les guardaba una lealtad inquebrantable. Aunque no compartían lazos de sangre, eran su familia y los amaba.

El calor dentro del salón aumentaba por el baile, el fuego y el alcohol. Mizuki salió a tomar aire fresco, y al ver la luna alta en el cielo estiró los brazos, como si quisiera  tocar sus rayos plateados. Extrañaba los días en que tenía la oportunidad de pasar semanas con Aoba y su abuela en la villa vecina. Eran tiempos más inocentes y sencillos, donde no tenía que preocuparse por más que jugar y no ensuciarse demasiado.

Pero ahora, a pesar de que sus tierras estaban en paz y eran prósperas, el señor al que servían su padre y el jefe del clan de Aoba, estaba pensando ir a la guerra. Su señor, Toue, anhelaba apoderarse de las tierras al oeste de su reino, y lo único que hacía falta era que su ambición creciera un poco más. Todo se sumiría en el caos si eso pasaba…

Mizuki no quería pelear; era un guerrero, pero de verdad odiaba tomar vidas. Si hubiera una manera de que Toue escuchara razones…

Mizuki sabía en su corazón que haría lo que fuera por evitar que su gente sufriera. Especialmente, quería proteger a Aoba y a Tae. Ellos eran también parte de su familia de alguna forma.

—Ah, Mizuki —una voz conocida llamó su atención—. Pareces algo preocupado.  
—No, no, Virus —le dijo al rubio que se acercaba con una sonrisa—. Solo estaba pensando en… cosas.  
—Si podemos ayudarte en algo —le dijo con amabilidad—, no dudes en pedirlo. ¿Cierto, Trip?  
—Sí —el otro rubio agregó con calma—. Para eso son los amigos, ¿no?

Mizuki sonrió. Virus y Trip habían llegado a su villa hacía unos cinco años. Habían sido contratados como mercenarios, pero poco a poco, se ganaron el aprecio de todo el clan y finalmente se volvieron parte de él. Aún cuando Mizuki no hablaba mucho con ellos, sabía que podía contar con sus espadas en cualquier momento.

—Volveré adentro —les dijo mientras se tallaba las manos— aún se sienten los vientos helados de las montañas. ¿Vienen?  
—Iremos en un momento —Virus sonrió—. Tu padre nos pidió que vayamos a pedir más hidromiel a las bodegas.  
—Bueno… entonces los veo en un rato —el moreno sonrió ampliamente, y regresó al salón mientras los dos rubios lo miraban alejarse.

Virus esbozó una sonrisa fría. Había sido tan sencillo infiltrarse entre los humanos… solo les había tomado cinco años. ¡Cinco! Era absurdo lo fácil que había resultado. Era momento de usar la ventaja que tenían… Mizuki.

Era una delicia leer los corazones humanos. Tantos anhelos, sueños y esperanzas… tantas buenas intenciones… esas, sobretodo, eran las más exquisitas porque terminaban, en muchas ocasiones, desembocando en caos.

—¿Crees que será tan sencillo usarlo? —Trip preguntó con aburrimiento.  
—Mizuki quiere proteger a su gente, y a Aoba. Si lo convencemos de que el poder que Aoba posee es lo que necesita para evitar la guerra, no dudará en usarlo.  
—Aoba no solo está protegido por los hechizos de la anciana. Uno de los Guardianes ya lo tiene bajo su poder.  
—Ah, sí. El conejo —Virus sonrió de nuevo, y se relamió los labios.  
—Nuestra única ventaja de momento es la enemistad entre los Guardianes —Trip se sentó en el suelo, mientras de las sombras emergía su león negro—. Si lograrnos aumentar la distancia entre ellos, evitaremos que se den cuenta de lo que Aoba es en realidad. ¿No, Welter? —acarició la melena azabache del felino.  
—Hablas como si Aoba fuese solo una cosa, Trip. Eso es un poco grosero, ¿no crees? Considerando que es casi nuestro hijo.  
—¿Mh? Yo no diría eso. Aoba es el arma que creamos para nuestra venganza. Y sabes lo mucho que me gustan mis armas.

Virus asintió con una sonrisa, mientras el reptil azabache que lo acompañaba se enroscaba en sus piernas. Los humanos no podían ver a su sirviente, claro, pero Hersha nunca dejaba su lado, igual que Welter siempre estaba al lado de Trip. Cada uno de los seres divinos tenía a su propio sirviente espiritual, y estos siempre estaban a su lado en su forma animal. Ocasionalmente, si sus amos se los permitían, podían adoptar forma humana para cumplir sus encargos. Pero a Virus y a Trip les gustaba la brutalidad que los dos enormes animales espirituales mostraban en sus formas animales. Así eran más poderosos y podían devorar con más facilidad las almas humanas…

—Muy pronto podrás comer, querida mía —le susurró a Hersha.  
—Imagino que Mizuki será un bocadillo delicioso —Trip respondió pasando los dedos por los peligrosos colmillos de Welter —. Los buenos siempre saben mejor.

Los dos rubios se miraron, y luego llevaron la vista hacia la luna.

El astro brillaba con frialdad e indiferencia sobre ellos.

…...........

Las arenas de la costa del reino divino se colaban entre los dedos de los pies de Clear mientras caminaba por la playa luego de haber visitado a Noiz.

El peliblanco adoraba la sensación. Los pequeños granos nacarados le cosquilleaban los pies, pero al mismo tiempo, su tibieza lo reconfortaba enormemente. Además, amaba el contraste entre el tono turquesa de las olas y el blanco puro de las arenas aterciopeladas que se extendían hasta donde llegaba la vista. El momento en que la espuma marina se fundía con el níveo color de las arenas podía mantenerlo embelesado por horas y horas…

Clear caminó junto a sus aposentos, que consistían en una cómoda litera construida sobre las ramas de los árboles más próximos a la costa. En las ramas alrededor del lecho esponjoso como nube, el peliblanco había colgado toda una colección de peculiares artefactos humanos que había encontrado en la costa del reino de los dioses. Cómo esos objetos habían alcanzado su playa, era un misterio, pero todos ellos eran obras de arte producidas por las manos de mortales que habían perfeccionado el arte de fabricar una sustancia dura y transparente parecida al cristal de roca. Lo llamaban vidrio, y lo coloreaban con diferentes óxidos minerales en colores hermosos. Los objetos que había encontrado iban de los cálidos tonos ámbar a los fríos matices del azul, y todos ellos refulgían como gemas preciosas cuando eran golpeados por la luz mientras se mecían al viento. Eran tan delicados y perfectos que a Clear le provocaban ganas de llorar en una mezcla de gozo y tristeza por su hermosa impermanencia, tan parecida a la existencia de los humanos que tanto amaba.

El Guardián albo sonrió al notar de reojo los destellos de su preciada colección, y se adentró en el mar. Caminó siguiendo la línea de la costa, hasta que alcanzó su lugar preferido. El muro del risco estaba cubierto por brillantes y negras rocas cúbicas que subían a lo largo de la pared hasta la parte alta del acantilado, donde vivía Mink. Clear escaló el muro hasta llegar a la quinta roca, bastante amplia, y ahí, se sentó con las piernas colgando del borde y la túnica blanca ondeando con el viento. Se ajustó la capa pajiza echándola hacia su espalda, y descolgó su arpa de madera de abedul de su espalda. El arpa era pequeña para poder llevarla a donde quisiera, y Sei la había fabricado en persona para él, tallándole unos hermosos diseños de medusas y estrellas en el cuerpo. Clear la había dotado de cuerdas tejidas con los propios cabellos negros de Sei, quien los había donado gustoso de poder cumplir el pequeño capricho del Bardo. Todos esos detalles hacían al arpa muy especial para Clear, quien había nombrado a su preciado instrumento usando una palabra del melodioso lenguaje humano que tenía el mismo significado que el nombre de Sei; “Bywyd” era su nombre.

El peliblanco comenzó a entonar algunas notas mientras rasgueaba las cuerdas con amor. Casi de inmediato, las medusas se agolparon junto al muro rocoso, creando la ilusión de que cientos de burbujas de todos tamaños flotaban bajo la superficie del agua. La luz del crepúsculo las acariciaba dulcemente, creando reflejos de arcoíris en sus cuerpos globosos y traslúcidos.

Clear continuó canturreando, pensativo.

Ciertamente, Noiz estaba mejor desde que Koujaku lo había visitado, pero estaba muy débil todavía. A pesar de que Mink había preparado para él algunos de sus brebajes medicinales, sus fuerzas no habían vuelto del todo.

Todos sabían que no era solo porque el encuentro con aquella magia obscura y antigua hubiera sido muy enérgico. La magia de Noiz era poderosa, pero su cuerpo era menos parecido al de los dioses que el de cualquiera de ellos. Era algo con lo que Noiz había nacido, y aunque todos lo consideraban una debilidad, para Clear era un rasgo que lo hacía diferente de una forma hermosa. Consideraba que cada uno de ellos era especial a su manera.

Mink era sólido como las montañas, y discreto como el viento que atraviesa las plumas de las aves al volar. Koujaku era elegante y fuerte como un cerezo, pero implacable cual filosa daga. Él… él era un poco tontuelo como las medusas, y flotaba de un lado al otro pacíficamente, brillando cuando alguien necesitaba su guía en medio de la obscuridad. Noiz era fiel a las sustancias que lo crearon también. Era ágil, y silencioso, pero era también frágil y amable. Y ciertamente, tenía los mismos bríos que los conejos cuando se trataba de los placeres de la carne… pero al mismo tiempo, podía ser tan frio y duro como el oro sacado de las entrañas de la tierra.

Todos ellos se complementaban de forma misteriosa, y Clear sabía que aquello era gracias a que todos tenían una pequeña fracción del espíritu Sei en ellos. El joven dios, con su mirada, había otorgado a la sopa mágica del Caldero la chispa que creó sus almas.

Y, a pesar de eso…

Estaban distanciados ¿Hacía cuanto que Mink y él no fabricaban pequeños adornos de plumas y cuentas que volaban con la brisa del mar en lo alto del acantilado? ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había compartido canciones de guerra y de amor con Koujaku? ¿Y desde cuando no paseaba silencioso por los fértiles bosques del mundo mortal al lado de Noiz?

Al menos, Noiz y Koujaku parecían estar recuperando su amor gracias al mortal llamado Aoba.

—Aoba… —enunció—. Aoba… Aaa…ooo…baaa….

Ahh… ¡Ese nombre tenía música!

A Clear le gustaba mucho pronunciarlo desde que lo había escuchado de labios de Sei. ¡Quería conocer al mortal que poseía tan hermoso nombre! Noiz y Koujaku estaban prendados de él, lo que añadía a su curiosidad. Por como lo habían descrito esos dos, Clear lo imaginaba como si fuese un día ventoso y despejado de invierno, la melena celeste flotando contra la piel tan blanca como la nieve recién caída. Y seguramente su piel era tersa y chispeante como las blancas arenas, y su cabello fluía como las olas del mar a su alrededor. Sus ojos debían ser más refulgentes que los topacios, y su calidez debía equiparar la del reconfortante sol de finales del invierno.

Y su voz… seguramente tenía una hermosa voz tan límpida y colorida como una medusa.

El albino posó la mirada rosa en el mar. ¿No tenía prohibido ir a verlo, o si? Clear siempre contactaba con los mortales que acudían a él, buscando inspiración. Usualmente se aparecía ante ellos como un bardo errante de ropas desgastadas, y compartía con ellos canciones y poesías. Ocasionalmente, elegía a algún mortal talentoso para aparecerse ante él. Podría usar eso como excusa. Los padres de Aoba, según había dicho el conejito, eran bardos. Seguramente el joven también tenía talento para los versos…

Contemplando el astro flamígero que se mantenía siempre inmóvil en el horizonte, Clear sonrió. El rasgueo de sus cuerdas se mezcló con el ir y venir de las olas, mientras las medusas flotaban de un lado a otro al ritmo de su canción.

¡Cómo deseaba conocer a ese mortal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me enamoré de este capítulo. Por un lado, vemos la perversidad de Virus y Trip, y por el otro, la inocencia de Clear. Fue muy divertido darle rienda suelta a mi lado poético, que no es muy bueno jajaja, ¡pero lo intenté!
> 
> Me gustó la idea de que Clear coleccionara objetos humanos, porque dos de sus principales rasgos son justamente su fascinación por la efímera vida de las personas y su obsesión de ir como cuervo levantando cositas brillantes lol. Y me encanta cómo Clear habla de sus compañeros, porque siempre he creído que Clear genuinamente llega a quererlos a todos aunque ellos lo ven como un rarito y no le hacen mucho caso jajaja pobrecillo.
> 
> Virus y Trip me están fascinando en este relato aunque intento resistirme jaja. Quise repetir un poco la forma en la que Mizuki es atrapado por ellos, y cómo estos dos condenadotes se hacen pasar por personas comunes para lograr sus objetivos. Pero temo un poco por Mizuki… D:
> 
> Me pregunto que pasará ahora que Clear también quiere conocer a Aoba...


	8. Chapter 8

El peliazul buscaba algo entre los setos de hierbas medicinales que crecían al borde del bosque. Al no encontrar lo que buscaba, pasó al siguiente arbusto, que despidió un fresco aroma dulzón cuando lo movió.

—Ren… —llamó al perrito negro que había adoptado—. ¿Dónde estás, pequeño travieso? ¡Ren!

Aoba suspiró. El pequeño can negro tenía la mala costumbre de desaparecer de repente. No era seguro que un animalito tan pequeño anduviera por ahí solo. Estaban en el límite del bosque, y había lobos en la zona... Realmente no entendía porque Ren había salido corriendo de repente, pero lo más raro era que lo perdió de vista casi de inmediato. Para ser tan minúsculo, corría demasiado rápido…

Desde que Ren había llegado con él, hacía tres semanas, Aoba realmente le había tomado mucho cariño. No podía explicar la razón del apego que sentía hacia el pequeño Ren, pero por momentos le parecía que habían estado juntos mucho más tiempo del que realmente había pasado desde el inicio del festival de verano. Incluso, parecía que su presencia lo hacía sentir mejor en todos los sentidos. No solo sus dolores de cabeza habían disminuido, además, se sentía seguro a su lado.

—Ahhh… ¿Dónde estás, Ren…? —murmuró para sí mismo.

Miró las plantas frente a él, recordando el encargo de su abuela. Si Ren no aparecía pronto, tendría que ir a buscarlo al bosque, pero lo primero eran las hierbas. Su abuela tenía que preparar una medicina para Kio, uno de los niños de la villa, quien había enfermado por jugar en el río. Era extraño que las aguas estuviesen tan frías en esa época del año. Los deshielos debían haber terminado en la primavera... pero ya era verano, y el agua que bajaba de la montaña aún estaba muy fría. A veces también se sentía un viento helado bajar de las montañas. Los años anteriores había sido igual, pero ese año en particular era mucho peor. En definitiva no era algo normal…

Aoba se inclinó sobre un seto de tomillo silvestre y comenzó a cortar las endebles ramas con las manos. El aroma dulce y ligeramente picante saturó su nariz. También debía recoger algunas bayas… suspiró, y continuó con su labor, preguntándose donde estaría el pequeño can.

Luego de algunos minutos, se dirigió a un arbusto que medía unos dos metros de alto, y comenzó a arrancar algunas bolitas moradas de entre las hojas. A los pocos momentos, escuchó el alegre ladrido del can negro, y miró alrededor para localizarlo. Fue cuando vio a un hombre que caminaba junto a Ren, quien parecía estar llevándolo directo hacia él.

La estatura del hombre era imponente aún para los estándares de la gente de Aoba, y tenía los largos cabellos rojos y ondulados. Sus ojos tenían el cálido color de la miel, y su piel relucía con un agradable matiz tostado. Cuando su intensa mirada se posó en Aoba, el peliazul sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

—Si arrancas así las bayas —le dijo el hombre con severidad—, lastimarás al arbusto y no podrá dar más frutos.  
—Ah… eh… —el peliazul dudó unos instantes, sin saber que responder. —¡Ren, donde has estado!— desvió la atención hacia su pequeño perrito, pero cuando retiró la mano derecha de la planta, un agudo dolor le corrió por el dedo índice. —¡Au…!  
—Eres un poco inútil —el hombre tomó su mano y examinó la herida larga y profunda que la gruesa espina había dejado.  
—Mmm… no es cierto —respondió, profundamente ofendido. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo? ¿No se conocían y lo insultaba así, nada más?

El hombre de largos cabellos rojos  observó la sangre gotear del dedo del muchacho. Los mortales eran tan frágiles… Aparte del pelo azul, el chico no tenía ninguna cosa especial que lo distinguiera de otros mortales. No comprendía por qué el conejo y el rojo estaban embelesados por él. Miró a Ren, como cuestionándolo, y el can se limitó a mover la colita en respuesta. Sin decir una palabra, el pelirrojo lamió el dedo de Aoba, recogiendo la sangre con la lengua. El sabor metálico no era distinto al de la sangre de cualquier mortal.

—¡Ah! —Aoba apartó la mano, sorprendido—. ¿Qué hace?  
—Nada en particular —respondió el pelirrojo mirando la sangre que continuaba manando de la delgada herida, y buscó algo en el bolso de piel que llevaba al hombro.

Sacó una cajita de madera y la abrió. Un aroma herbal y algo acre emanó del ungüento que estaba dentro del contenedor, y con un dedo, tomó una pequeña porción. Tomó la mano de Aoba sin permiso, y untó la sustancia grasa sobre la herida. Ren dio unos pequeños saltos, juguetonamente, alrededor del pelirrojo.

—Con eso bastará.  
—Usted… ¿es un sanador? —preguntó el peliazul mirando fugazmente la cajita que el hombre guardaba dentro de su morral.  
—¿Qué más parece que soy?

Aoba frunció los labios en un pequeño puchero, mirando de arriba a abajo al tipo pelirrojo. Sus ropas eran sencillas, de lana sin teñir, aunque estaban muy limpias y cuidadas. No llevaba más adorno que las plumas rosadas que adornaban sus cabellos.

—Estoy de paso, y necesito un lugar donde descansar —declaró el moreno con seriedad.

El peliazul continuó mirándolo en silencio. La costumbre de su gente era ser hospitalarios con los extraños, pero no estaba muy seguro de llevar a ese fulano a su casa. Aún así… su abuela podría agradecer la compañía de alguien de su misma profesión… y no quería que los dioses se ofendieran si negaba el asilo a un viajero…

—Puede pasar la noche con mi abuela y conmigo —el peliazul regresó a su tarea de recoger las bayas azuladas del arbusto—. Ella estará feliz de recibir a otro sanador y...  
—Ya te dije que no lo hagas así —interrumpió, y puso su mano sobre la de Aoba delicadamente, para mostrarle como arrancar la frutilla con delicadeza. El calor de la piel del moreno hizo que Aoba comenzara a temblar ligeramente—. Me llamo Mink.  
—Yo… soy Aoba…

Mink miró las mejillas encendidas del muchacho, aún sin comprender qué era lo que llamaba tanto la atención de los otros dos Guardianes.

Luego de una hora, en la que Mink constantemente corrigió y regañó a Aoba por su pésima técnica para recolectar hierbas, el peliazul guió al moreno a su casa a regañadientes. El aroma de los cocidos herbales que Tae preparaba escapaba por la puerta.

—Abuelita —exclamó el joven mientras entraba a su casa redonda construida de piedra y con techo de paja—. Tenemos un huésped.  
—¿Huésped? —Tae miró a su nieto con gesto interrogante, cuando tras el muchacho entró Mink. La anciana lo miró unos instantes, y luego le ofreció asiento en la mesita de madera—. Bienvenido.  
—Gracias —respondió Mink mientras caminaba hacia el asiento que la anciana le había ofrecido.

Mink miró a su alrededor, contemplando las hierbas que la anciana tenía colgadas en el techo, y la olla donde cocía flores con agua y miel para hacer un jarabe curativo. Había también jarras de barro que despedían el aroma de vinos medicinales, y otras más llenas de aceites donde se maceraban plantas diversas. La anciana tenía talento para la medicina todavía. Desde joven, Tae oraba para que el Sanador le prestara su guía al momento de preparar sus medicinas. Por eso Mink la conocía bien.

—Aoba, dame las cosas que te pedí y atiende a nuestro invitado —la anciana ordenó sin despegar la vista de la olla que estaba removiendo.  
—Sí, abuelita —el peliazul respondió levemente irritado ante el prospecto de ser amable con ese tipo, pero fue por una jarra con agua caliente y una palangana para que el hombre se aseara las manos y el rostro. Puso en el agua algunas flores de lavanda, solo por costumbre, pero su corazón se aceleró un poco cuando vio al moreno lavarse con un gesto de aprobación.  
—Mi nombre es Mink —comentó. No tenía ánimos de ocultar su nombre—. Soy un sanador errante, y como pago por su hospitalidad quisiera ofrecerle algo de asistencia.  
—Si ese es el caso —Tae lo miró fijamente mientras le señalaba las plantas que Aoba había recolectado—, puedes picar y triturar eso para añadirlo al jarabe.

Mink asintió y comenzó la tarea con manos hábiles. Sabía que estaba torciendo las normas al aparecerse frente a los mortales sin permiso… pero la curiosidad que sentía por el muchacho era tal que no quiso enviar a su sirviente, Huracán. Quería verlo por sí mismo. Hasta ahora, era algo decepcionante…

Dirigió la mirada hacia el chico, quien estaba sirviendo algunos alimentos. Era peculiar que siendo tan torpe con las plantas, sus movimientos al servir fueran tan elegantes y precisos. Cuando se acercó a él con una jarrita y un plato de madera con frutas, pan y queso, a Mink le pareció que lucía tan agradable como cualquiera de los coperos que atendían a los dioses en el reino divino.

—Aquí tiene —le dijo Aoba con una sonrisa amable. Debía mostrarse agradecido con el hombre que lo había curado y le había enseñado tanto, aún cuando se comportara como un idiota—. Espero que sea de su agrado.  
—Gracias —respondió Mink, mientras el muchacho le servía cerveza de la jarrita a un cuenco.

Era posible que el muchacho fuera más interesante de lo que aparentaba…

Mink y Tae continuaron preparando las medicinas que la anciana debía terminar, e incluso, el Guardián la acompañó a atender a sus pacientes. No le agradaba mucho estar entre los humanos, pero la gente de esa villa era buena y agradecida, y el corazón de Mink se encogió un poco al pensar que eventualmente debía juzgar a los humanos por su comportamiento indigno…

Para cuando regresaron a la casa de Tae, Aoba ya tenía lista la cena.

—Al menos no eres un completo inútil —comentó Tae con una sonrisa mientras el muchacho les servía avena, pescado y vegetales asados con hierbas y una bebida levemente amarga hecha de avellanas. El aroma del brebaje espeso y obscuro transportó la mente de Mink a la arboleda de Sei, y su corazón ansió verlo de nuevo.  
—Pues gracias, abuelita —respondió Aoba con tono subversivo. Tuvo que agachar la mirada cuando su abuela lo miró con severidad.  
—No está mal —dijo el moreno y miró al peliazul, quien se sonrojó profusamente y regresó a su tarea de servir miel sobre unas manzanas silvestres cortadas en gajos.

El peliazul se sentó a la mesa una vez que llevó el postre. La mirada fija del moreno lo molestaba bastante mientras intentaba comer. Era como si estuviese evaluando cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Entonces tú eres el vidente del que hablan en las villas cercanas —preguntó Mink de repente. Aoba lo miró mientras intentaba tragar la avena que se había llevado a la boca—. Todos hablan del vidente de cabellos celestes que camina tras las nieblas del otro reino.  
—No es para tanto —respondió, avergonzado. Su última actuación no había sido precisamente espectacular.  
—No es lo que dicen en la villa del este —comentó con calma—. Mizuki, el hijo del jefe, dice que tienes un don para predecir la lluvia o la sequía.  
—Eso es simple lógica —el peliazul se sonrojó—. Basta con observar las condiciones de los riachuelos del bosque y la forma y color de las nubes.

Mink levantó una ceja, y esbozó una media sonrisa. Así que el chico no presumía de sus habilidades…

Una vez que terminaron de cenar y prepararon la cama provisional para Mink, Tae y Aoba se fueron a dormir. Mink salió de la casa, y se sentó a contemplar las estrellas con el pequeño perro negro a su lado.

—Entonces este es el chico —aspiró el humo de su larga pipa de madera.  
—Así es —respondió Ren mirándolo con atención.  
—Al principio estaba francamente desencantado —afirmó con sequedad—, y aún ahora no comprendo por qué esos dos lo adoran.  
—Aoba tiene un corazón generoso.  
—¿No me digas que tú también has caído en las redes de sus encantos, Ren? —Mink preguntó burlonamente, y el perrito ladeó la cabeza, meneando la cola.  
—Deseo proteger a Aoba, como Sei me ha ordenado.

Mink exhaló el humo dulzón de su pipa, y sin despegar la mirada de las estrellas, rascó las orejas de Ren. Era el sirviente más fiel de Sei, y solo por eso, estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo.

Solo por eso… aunque fuese un hada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una de las cosas que me apasiona sobre la cultura celta es su medicina. Muchas de las técnicas que los pueblos antiguos de todo el mundo usaban para aprovechar las propiedades medicinales de las plantas siguen usándose hoy (como pomadas, jarabes, tinturas, aceites macerados y cataplasmas). El tomillo tiene propiedades muy importantes para el tratamiento de enfermedades de las vías respiratorias, mientras que las bayas de mirtilo (que son las bayas que Aoba recolecta) tienen mucha vitamina C y otros antioxidantes. Los arándanos y las moras azules son una opción parecida a estas bayas y son adquiridos más fácilmente.
> 
> Me pareció interesante que Mink fuera el primero en hacer contacto en el mundo real con Aoba, precisamente porque de alguna forma, por la profesión de Tae, ha sido el más cercano a él desde su niñez (pensando en que Tae, por supuesto, oraría al Sanador para buscar su guía). Mink fue el más listo de todos y se adelantó a Clear jajaja.
> 
> Muero de ganas por tomar esa bebida de avellanas. Es una especie de “café” que tomaban los antiguos celtas, pero sin la cafeína. Investigar sobre comida antigua es otra de mis pasiones jajajaja.


	9. Chapter 9

El amanecer comenzaba a divisarse con su dorada luz en el horizonte, mientras Mizuki y sus hombres se preparaban para escoltar al anciano jefe de la villa hacia el norte, a donde se encontraba la ciudad donde vivía su señor, Toue.

Mizuki nunca había estado en una ciudad tan grande e importante, por lo que se sentía emocionado de recorrer sus calles y ver sus mercados. Llevaba algunas monedas con las que pensaba comprar un regalo para Aoba.

Últimamente, pensaba mucho en él. Se conocían desde niños, pero ahora que Mizuki se acercaba a la edad de casarse, estaba contemplando seriamente hablar con su padre para pedir en matrimonio a Aoba.

Ya que él no era el heredero de su padre, no importaba si tenía hijos o no. Sin embargo, Aoba, siendo el único hijo de Nine y Haruka, no podía morir sin dejar descendencia. Sin embargo, no era infrecuente que las personas casadas tuvieran amantes, y a Mizuki ciertamente no le molestaba la idea de que Aoba tuviese una mujer que le diera hijos. Lo único que quería era estar a su lado siempre.

La compañía salió hacia el norte antes de que el sol terminase de salir. Virus y Trip cabalgaban al lado del pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

—Es emocionante ir al norte, ¿verdad, Mizuki? —Virus preguntó con una sonrisa amplia.  
—Bastante. Nunca he estado en una ciudad tan grande.  
—Hay muchas cosas que hacer ahí —Trip comentó con un leve tono divertido—. Hay espectáculos, y templos… y muchos burdeles. Aunque no creo que te interese, considerando que parece que tu corazón ya está ocupado.  
—Ah… —Mizuki rió alegremente. Esos dos eran demasiado perspicaces—. ¿Es tan evidente?  
—No has dejado de hablar de Aoba desde hace días —el rubio de más edad dijo con tono alegre mientras miraba a su compañero ojiazul más joven con una sonrisa de complicidad—. En verdad me gustaría conocerlo pronto, ya que para ti es una persona tan importante, Mizuki.  
—Sí, sí… —agregó Trip—. A mí también me gustaría conocerlo.  
—Cuando regresemos, pienso visitarlo para llevarle un regalo —Mizuki sonrió ampliamente, recordando los ojos pardos de Aoba.

Los dos rubios se miraron, al tiempo que Hersha, invisible al ojo humano, comenzaba a enredarse en el cuerpo de Mizuki. El pelirrojo apenas sintió un leve cansancio, aunque su corcel de inmediato respingó.

—Ohhh… tranquilo, tranquilo… —el moreno de ojos verdes acarició el cuello de su bestia, pero esta solo se calmó cuando Trip le lanzó una fría mirada disimulada.

Virus sonrió en sus adentros. El caballo había detectado a Hersha, pero no podía resistirse al poder de alguien como él o Trip. Tendría que tolerar el cargar con la serpiente negra que se tragaría el corazón de su amo muy pronto.

Continuaron cabalgando hacia el norte, deteniéndose a acampar antes de que cayera el atardecer. Podían llegar a la ciudad al día siguiente cerca del medio día si continuaban, pero su padre ya era viejo y necesitaba tiempo.

Los hombres se reunieron alrededor del fuego para comer algo y calentarse. Mizuki, sin embargo, se sentía sumamente cansado y se durmió casi de inmediato a pesar de las risas estruendosas de sus guerreros.

Los sueños de Mizuki fueron invadidos de inmediato por imágenes terribles.

Se vio a sí mismo caminando entre cadáveres que rezumaban putrefacción, y el aire estaba lleno del virulento aroma de la muerte. Su espada goteaba sangre, y sus manos estaban cubiertas por el mismo líquido rojo y pegajoso. Mizuki intentó gritar, pero no pudo. No importaba. De todas formas, no había un solo vivo que pudiera escucharlo.

Cuando miró con atención, notó que a su alrededor no solo estaban los cuerpos de sus familiares, de sus amigos y de sus guerreros. Cientos de rostros desconocidos de mujeres, hombres y niños yacían despedazados y a medio quemar por las llamas anaranjadas que se esparcían como si todo fuese hierba seca. La desesperación se apoderó de él. ¿Por qué era el único que había sobrevivido? ¿Quién había asesinado a tantas personas…?

De pronto, Mizuki vislumbró a lo lejos a alguien que conocía bien. Estaba de pie con el pelo blanco desparramado sobre la espalda, mientras su túnica nívea era peligrosamente acariciada por las lenguas flamígeras a su alrededor, aunque sin incendiarse.

“Ven”, quiso decirle, pero de su garganta no salió ningún sonido. Intentó alcanzar a su preciado Aoba, quien estaba de pie mirando atentamente los cadáveres que se corrompían a sus pies. Tropezando con los cuerpos, Mizuki corrió hacia él, cuando alcanzó a distinguir cuatro sombras alrededor de Aoba. Las cuatro entidades borrosas levantaron sus manos y las posaron sobre el joven de larga cabellera blanca, quien de inmediato aulló adolorido, como si estuviesen desgarrándolo desde adentro. Su piel imposiblemente blanca comenzó a enrojecerse con el contacto, y un dibujo curioso en el lado derecho de su espalda comenzó a sangrar profusamente. Las hebras blancas de su pelo se tiñeron de rojo junto con la túnica.

Verde, rosa, blanco y rojo… las cuatro figuras sostenían a Aoba con fuerza mientras él continuaba gritando. Luego comenzó a reír. Aquella risa estaba teñida por la locura, pero a Mizuki no le importaba. Era su Aoba. Tenía que llegar a él.

Pero por más que Mizuki corriera sobre los cuerpos, no lograba alcanzarlo. Solo un poco más… estaba cerca, tan cerca…

Estiró su mano, en un intento desesperado por tocar el filo de la túnica ensangrentada.

Entonces, Aoba se giró para mirarlo, sus ojos dorados brillando intensamente iluminados por el fuego que consumía todo a su alrededor. Por sus mejillas completamente blancas corrían lágrimas.

— _Mizuki_ —le dijo con una sonrisa triste en los labios— _sálvate_.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos. Comenzaba a clarear. Sabía que había tenido un sueño espantoso, pero no recordaba nada. Solo le quedaba una profunda sensación de horror y la voz de Aoba pronunciando su nombre con languidez.

Hersha se apretó más contra el cuerpo del pelirrojo, decidido no dejarlo ir. Podía sentir que la semilla obscura plantada por el sueño creado por Virus comenzaba a afianzarse en el corazón de Mizuki. Un poco más… solo un poco más y podría comérselo entero, devorando su alma colmada de dulzura para convertirlo en una carcasa vacía que su amo podría usar a su antojo.

Welter miró a la serpiente, receloso. Él también ansiaba probar a Mizuki, pero no tenía caso pelear con su compañero. Ya llegaría el momento en que ambos pudieran regocijarse con la luz que se alojaba en el espíritu del mortal. De momento, había otras prioridades.

Ambas bestias se miraron, mientras a su alrededor, ningún mortal detectaba su presencia… ni siquiera Mizuki, quien cargaba con el cuerpo etéreo de Hersha enroscado alrededor notaba algo.

—Cuando lleguemos a la ciudad, debes hacer lo que te indicó el amo Trip—siseó Hersha —. No hay tiempo que perder, recuérdalo.  
—¿Te harás pasar por sacerdote, entonces? —Welter se lamió la enorme pata negra.  
—No me encanta la idea, pero tenemos que convencer al mortal de que los Guardianes representan un peligro para Aoba —la serpiente se enroscó alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo.  
—No será difícil con tu poder de convencimiento —el león miró a la serpiente con una expresión divertida.

Las bestias no requirieron más palabras, y guardaron silencio mientras Mizuki y el resto de la compañía continuaba su viaje hacia el norte.

Luego de varias horas de cabalgar, uno de los hermanos mayores de Mizuki alzó la voz cuando pasaron una colina.

—Miren —dijo—, la ciudad.

En el horizonte, a unas horas más de viaje, se vislumbraba una enorme ciudad amurallada. Sus calles principales eran visibles desde la distancia, y formaban una retícula blanca que parecía la tela de una araña. En el centro, se alzaba un edificio blanco de apariencia extranjera, que relucía con el sol del mediodía como si no fuese parte del mundo mortal.

—Ah —Virus explicó con admiración—. La Ciudad de Platino. Y esa es la famosa Torre Oval.  
—Es impresionante —Mizuki expresó boquiabierto.  
—Es más impresionante una vez que estás dentro —Trip comentó con aburrimiento, aunque luego sonrió—. El mundo y la gente de afuera te parecerán insulsos una vez que hayas paseado por la ciudad.

El grupo continuó su viaje hasta que alcanzaron las rejas del enorme poblado. Una vez que los guardias de las rejas comprobaron que eran quienes decían al revisar la carta enviada por el señor de la ciudad, los dejaron pasar.

Lo que estaba tras las rejas los asombró.

Todo era blanco a su alrededor. Los edificios, los adoquines, las estatuas… incluso la gente vestía hermosas túnicas y mantos de lino y seda color blanco. El poco color que había lo daban las ramas de los laureles que crecían a los costados de la calzada. Cada centímetro estaba imposiblemente inmaculado, al punto que Mizuki comenzó a sentirse incómodo y fuera de lugar con sus ropas de lana teñida, que lucían bastas a comparación.

La compañía avanzó por la calzada hacia la Torre Oval. Era imponente y brillaba como una perla. Parecía imposible que los humanos pudieran construir algo así. Al menos, eso era lo que pensaba Mizuki.

—Es igual a como la recordaba —Trip masculló desinteresadamente.  
—Blanco como la nieve —Virus sonrió y dio unas palmadas a Mizuki—. Pero parece que no te gusta.  
—Ah, no —el moreno sonrió—. Es que… todos lucen tan elegantes…  
—Bueno, no debes preocuparte por eso —Virus le guiñó un ojo—. El señor Toue es generoso. Tiene la costumbre de darles a sus invitados la experiencia completa de la Ciudad de Platino.

Mizuki no entendió a qué se refería Virus, y sus dudas no disminuyeron. Aun así, continuó avanzando con el grupo hasta llegar a la Torre Oval.

Condujeron a Mizuki, a su padre y a sus hermanos frente al señor Toue. Virus y Trip se unieron al grupo de seis personas a petición del anciano líder del clan.

El salón donde Toue los esperaba era inmenso. Había enormes arcos de ambos lados, que daban hacia unos primorosos jardines de perfumadas rosas blancas. Decenas de hermosas chicas y apuestos jóvenes iban de un lado a otro atendiendo a los muchos invitados que estaban en los reclinatorios y sobre níveos cojines de plumas en el suelo. Se aspiraba el olor del vino y la suave música rebotaba en las paredes mezclándose con el arrullo de una fuente que venía de los jardines.

Toue estaba sobre un reclinatorio al fondo, observando la escena con una sonrisa. Su túnica púrpura estaba bordada de oro y con gemas preciosas, y parecía más un rey extranjero que el señor de los clanes de los bosques. Tras él, se apreciaba la estatua de una mujer que a Mizuki le pareció bastante terrorífica. Su cuerpo era de mármol blanco, y el cabello tallado de la figura estaba teñido de un tono turquesa suave con óxidos minerales. Tenía muchos brazos, y su rostro exhibía una sonrisa fría. La piedra estaba vestida con sedas blancas, turquesas y rosadas, y la habían coronado con oro y perlas. Tenía incrustaciones de ámbar en los ojos, y Mizuki se estremeció un poco por el efecto húmedo y vivo que le daba la resina a la mirada de la estatua.

De pronto, recordó un fragmento de su sueño. La mirada del Aoba de sus ensoñaciones lucía igual a la de los ojos de la estatua…

—Parece que su joven hijo ha quedado prendado de nuestra protectora —Toue expresó con voz amable, aunque Mizuki respingó un poco. El tono se le antojó demasiado fingido y un tanto condescendiente—. Ella es Usui, la que da vida con la mirada. La diosa se ha revelado ante nosotros y nos ha concedido su gracia, y en su honor hemos construido esta ciudad.

Mizuki se limitó a hacer una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, mientras su padre respondía al discursillo de Toue. ¿Diosa? No necesitaban dioses… por mucho que se uniera a las festividades, y escuchara las historias sobre los famosos Guardianes, Mizuki sabía que la vida humana dependía solamente de los esfuerzos que las personas realizaran cotidianamente. No existía la intervención divina. Eran cuentos de niños. Aun cuando Aoba le había contado sus experiencias en las nieblas, Mizuki no estaba seguro de que aquello fuese totalmente cierto…

Pero no quedaba más remedio que callarse y aguantar.

Los ojos fríos de la estatua parecían oprimirlo con su mirada muerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welter y Hersha. ¿Necesito decir más?
> 
> También aparece Usui, porque es genial. Y Mizuki…ah pobre Mizuki. No sé qué es peor, que caiga en las manos de Toue o en las de Virus y Trip.
> 
> Quise inspirar la ciudad de Toue en las construcciones romanas, aunque claro, mucho más cargado hacia la fantasía. Me gustó el repetir el blanco por todos lados.


	10. Chapter 10

Habían pasado nueve días desde que el extraño sanador de nombre Mink había llegado a casa de Aoba y Tae.

Al inicio, el peliazul se sentía intimidado por las constantes correcciones y los comentarios duros que le dirigía el hombre de cabellos rojizos. Sin embargo, tenía la obligación de atenderlo pues era su huésped, además de que su abuela le había ordenado tratarlo con la mayor consideración de todas.

Algo que al inicio irritaba mucho a Aoba era que Ren y su abuela parecieran encantados con el taciturno y silencioso moreno, cuando a él lo criticaba constantemente haciéndolo sentir como un idiota. Aún así, entendió pronto que su abuela estaba feliz de hablar con alguien que compartía su profesión, pues era poco común que aparecieran personas tan talentosas y conocedoras de las artes sanadoras como Mink. Ren… Ren adoraba las atenciones de Mink, quien parecía disfrutar de rascarle las orejas, y siempre lo dejaba quedarse con él a dormir junto al fuego.

En realidad, él también había comenzado a disfrutar la compañía de Mink, aunque no le hablara para mucho más que corregirlo. Mink tenía un lado muy amable y si se tomaba el tiempo de observarlo y disciplinar sus pobres habilidades de herbolaria, era porque creía que podía mejorar.

El peliazul removió el contenido de la olla donde hervían las castañas para el puré de la cena. Sabía que tenía la mirada de Mink fija sobre su espalda, y pudo sentir los vellos de su piel erizarse en consecuencia. La verdad… Mink le atraía mucho. No sólo era un verdadero sabio, si no que era imposiblemente atractivo. Su piel morena era demasiado hermosa, incluso más que la de Mizuki. Las mejillas de Aoba se sonrojaron cuando por sus pensamientos cruzó la absurda idea de tener las grandes manos de Mink sobre su cuerpo, recorriéndolo apasionadamente.

—¡Ahhh! —exclamó cuando de las brasas saltó una chispa que cayó en el dorso de su mano, quemándolo.  
—Si pusieras más atención, no te pasarían estupideces —el pelirrojo de ojos ambarinos se acercó para revisar la mano del joven vidente, que comenzaba a hincharse y ampollarse en la zona donde había caído la enorme chispa. El gesto de Aoba reveló su incomodidad, pero Mink no retrocedió, y sacó una cajita de su bolsa. Untó una sustancia pegajosa y de olor dulce en la mano del peliazul.  
—¿Miel? — preguntó el muchacho, con asombro.  
—Es miel de flores de lavanda de primera calidad. Calmará el dolor y la herida cicatrizará pronto.

Aoba asintió. Mink era tan amable por momentos que lo desconcertaba, y el tenerlo tan cerca, percibiendo ese dulce aroma a canela que emanaba su piel era terriblemente confuso. Sin embargo, él no era el único que estaba completamente confundido.

Mink no sabía que pensar del muchacho. Hablaba demasiado, era rebelde al punto de ser irritante, y no aprendía de sus errores. Al mismo tiempo, era tal como Ren lo había descrito: tenía un corazón generoso y desinteresado, y era imposiblemente hermoso. Su cabello tenía un color más hermoso que las flores de aciano, y sus enormes ojos ambarinos eran expresivos y sinceros. Comenzaba a amar la curva de sus hombros, el perfume de sus cabellos, su sazón al cocinar y la forma torpe en la intentaba ocultar que estaba comenzando a amarlo también.

No sólo eso... Había algo en él que le recordaba a Sei. Le parecía que tenían ese mismo aire de paz y la misma mirada profunda cuando se concentraban. Parecía que igual que Sei, podía ver algo que nadie más percibía… algo que resultaría incomprensible para los ojos de los demás.

—Gracias —masculló el joven de pelo celeste, bajando el rostro para esconder sus mejillas enrojecidas. Su mano continuaba anidada en la enorme mano del moreno, quien recorría sus facciones y su pelo azul con la mirada.  
—No es nada —respondió Mink, con voz seria, y en un acto un tanto impulsivo, llevó la mano de Aoba a sus labios. Depositó un beso en los dedos delgados y temblorosos del joven.

Aoba apretó la mano de Mink, sintiendo los fuertes dedos y la piel ligeramente áspera de estos. Subió la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos dorados del pelirrojo, que parecían brillar con la chispa del deseo.

Sus labios se encontraron en un beso ávido, y la nariz de Aoba se llenó de la fragancia picante y dulce de la piel del moreno, quien lo asió por la cintura y lo levantó para llevarlo al lecho. Mink lo dejó caer sobre el colchón de paja fresca, y sus manos recorrieron los muslos pálidos del peliazul sin pudor. El aroma a hierbas y pan recién horneado que despedía su piel era casi una tortura.

Aoba no podía creer lo que ocurría, pero se entregó a los besos y las caricias de forma cabal, y correspondió las atenciones pasando sus dedos por el fuerte pecho de Mink. Hacía mucho que no yacía con alguien en el mundo físico, y de inmediato, la pasión contenida en su cuerpo se desbordó sin pedir permiso.

Las ropas de ambos cayeron al suelo, y sus cuerpos se unieron en una danza rítmica y vigorosa. La piel obscura se presionó contra la clara, como buscando imprimir en ella el aroma a canela que le era propio. El cuerpo de Aoba se enredó en el de Mink, como la hiedra en el sauco, mientras las oleadas de calor comenzaban a abrumar sus sentidos.

Cuando la pasión de ambos alcanzó la cúspide, Aoba no pudo contener un vibrante y arrebatado gemido, que Mink acalló saboreando sus labios.

Yacieron abrazados un largo rato, mirándose a los ojos y en completo silencio. La comunión entre sus espíritus iba más allá de lo que ambos hubieran imaginado antes de entregarse mutuamente.

—¿Mink? —preguntó Aoba finalmente, sin despegar la mirada de los brillantes ojos del Guardián—. ¿De verdad no puedes quedarte conmigo?  
—No —pasó los dedos por los hilos cerúleos de su pelo—. Debo irme mañana mismo.  
—¿No puedes llevarme contigo?  
—No —el moreno posó sus labios sobre la frente de Aoba—. Tu lugar está aquí, igual que tus responsabilidades. Y el lugar a donde debo ir no es para ti.

El peliazul se acurrucó en los fuertes brazos morenos, grabando en su memoria el calor del cuerpo de Mink y las formas de cada uno de sus músculos. Nueve días le habían bastado para enamorarse de él. Sólo nueve días.

Mink besó los cabellos de Aoba, quien se contorsionó levemente de pronto.

—¿Pasa algo?  
—Me pica algo en la espalda, es todo —respondió sentándose. Llevó su mano al omóplato derecho, buscando la fuente de la picazón.

Mink pudo ver claramente la marca triangular en el cuerpo del peliazul. No se sorprendió cuando notó que un pequeño brazo con la punta enroscada, que salía de uno de los vértices del triangulo, comenzaba a dibujarse en la piel. Estaba rojo e inflamado, como si fuese un araño, y era indudablemente la marca que mostraba la relación estrecha que sus espíritus tenían ahora.

—Es solo un araño. Lo lamento —el moreno besó la porción de piel con suavidad, y Aoba le sonrió.  
—Está bien. Al menos me quedaré con algo tuyo cuando te vayas.

El moreno asintió, sin expresar la sorpresa que le causó la aguda intuición del peliazul.

…

Noiz, aún débil por su encuentro con las fuerzas obscuras que habían intentado llevarse a Aoba, observaba con cuidado las aguas del Espejo de Luna.

La laguna imperturbable y completamente negra reflejaba la luz del astro plateado débilmente. No era que sus aguas reflejaran en ellas las visiones del mundo de los mortales, si no que los dioses usaban la superficie lisa para concentrarse y trasladar su mente al mundo físico. Así, no tenían que dejar su reino inmortal, pero podían vagar en completa libertad por el mundo humano.

Su corazón se sentía ligeramente apesadumbrado. Aoba había yacido con Mink, y ni siquiera había pensado en él durante los nueve días de la estancia del moreno en su casa.

No podía odiar a Mink. Lo respetaba, y le guardaba un profundo cariño. Tampoco podía odiar a Aoba. Él lo había abandonado debido a que sus fuerzas estaban tan disminuidas, a pesar de saber que estaba en peligro.

Koujaku había prometido cuidar a Aoba, pero Noiz no estaba seguro de si realmente había hecho algo para hacerlo. No podía preguntarle en ese momento, pues había dejado el reino inmortal hacían dos días humanos, por instrucciones de Sei.

Noiz no tenía idea de por qué Koujaku había sido enviado al mundo humano, pero la poca información que había logrado recolectar apuntaba a que estaba siguiendo el rastro de dos viejos enemigos, sospechosos de ser quienes intentaron llevarse a Aoba a las profundidades del mundo helado.

Virus y Trip.

Noiz personalmente había combatido con ellos en la gran guerra hacían ya muchos siglos, pero no había logrado detectar su característica presencia cuando luchó con ellos por recuperar a Aoba. En definitiva, se habían vuelto más fuertes con el pasar del tiempo si eran capaces de ocultarse así de su magia.

Un pequeño conejo pardo se sentó en el regazo de Noiz. El Guardián acarició su suave pelaje amielado distraídamente, hasta que notó que el conejo llevaba en el hocico una hoja de manzano. La hoja venía del mundo humano, y estaba acompañada por una pluma escarlata.

El rubio tomó la hoja y la pluma en sus manos, comprendiendo el mensaje. Era de Koujaku, pues la pluma pertenecía a su sirviente, Beni, y la hoja significaba “amor”. Acercó los objetos a su pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza.

—Ahh.. lo lamento, Noiz —la voz de Clear llamó la atención del rubio, quien le dirigió una mirada calma.  
—¿Qué ocurre?  
—Nada… sólo… me preguntaba cómo te encuentras. ¿No te dijo Mink que permanecieras en cama?  
—Necesitaba hacer algunas cosas —se levantó de su asiento en la hierba, mientras la imagen de Aoba y Mink regresaba a su mente. No debía decirle nada a Clear. El albino amaba a Sei, y si sabía que Mink había yacido con otra persona, no lo entendería como un simple acto de placer. Lo vería como una traición. Clear era así de extraño.

Aunque… él mismo estaba celoso.

—Clear, acompáñame a mis aposentos. No creo poder llegar solo.  
—Claro, Noiz —el peliblanco se acercó para ayudar a su compañero Guardián con una sonrisa dispuesta, y juntos caminaron hacia el robledal del rubio.

Noiz no necesitaba ayuda, pero no quería que Clear echara un vistazo a la pareja que aún se abrazaba en el lecho de Aoba. No quería que su corazón se entristeciera como el suyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin, otro capítulo. En toda historia me llega un punto donde no sé qué hacer para continuar, y este definitivamente fue ese. Afortunadamente, la musa volvió de vacaciones y ya estoy ansiosa por continuar el siguiente capítulo :3
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado el MinAo y que se hayan quedado con ganas de saber que ocurrirá luego. ¿Se enterará Clear de lo ocurrido? ¿Noiz continuará triste? ¿Cómo va la misión de Koujaku?
> 
> El puré de castañas y otras semillas ha sido una comida tradicional en todo el mundo desde épocas inmemoriales. Es algo que siempre he querido probar.


	11. X

Aoba despertó cuando la luz del amanecer comenzaba a colarse por debajo de la cortina que dividía su espacio del resto de la casa. Dos días habían transcurrido desde la partida de Mink.

El aroma del moreno aún estaba adherido a las mantas. Una pesada melancolía se apoderó del peliazul, y asió la almohada con fuerza entre sus brazos, sollozando.

Entendía que Mink hubiera tenido que irse. Sus padres eran viajeros, así que entendía que existían personas incapaces de quedarse en un solo sitio. Eso no hacía que la pena disminuyera, claro. No deseaba otra cosa que haber partido con Mink, pero también sabía que tenía una responsabilidad con su gente. Abandonarlos no sólo hubiera sido deshonroso. Hubiera sido una afrenta a los dioses mismos.

Pasó un largo rato abrazado a la almohada que se había perfumado con el aroma especiado de Mink a pesar del corto tiempo que la había usado. Y de la nada, recordó al amante de sus sueños. Su corazón se sintió aún más pesado y solitario. El Guardián también lo había abandonado. Tal vez estaba condenado a vivir sólo el resto de sus días.

Ren, notando que Aoba no se había levantado como de costumbre, se trepó en la cama para ver qué ocurría. Sus pequeñas patitas lo llevaron hasta el rostro de Aoba, que estaba manchado de lágrimas. Con su nariz, acarició la mejilla del peliazul. Si hubiera podido presentarse en su forma real, lo hubiera abrazado con fuerza para consolarlo, pero no podía desobedecer a Sei.

Aoba abrió los ojos al sentir el contacto de la nariz húmeda de Ren en su piel, y de inmediato sonrió. Se sentó en el lecho, y levantó al cachorro con las manos, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Ren, gracias por todo —recargó su frente en la del can y sonrió. No debía dejarse derrotar por su pesimismo. Seguramente pronto volvería a ver a su Guardián, y también volvería a encontrarse con Mink.

Permaneció unos momentos abrazando a Ren, satisfecho por sentir el calor del pequeño cuerpecito peludo contra el propio. Ren había aparecido en su vida como un regalo de los dioses.

—¡Aoba! —La voz de Tae lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.  
—Ya voy, abuelita —respondió con un tono más alegre mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

Tae abrió la cortina inesperadamente, haciendo que Aoba se cubriera de repente con las mantas.

—¡Abuelita!  
—Aoba, no hay tiempo —dijo la anciana con voz grave. Sus ojos mostraban una profunda preocupación —Es Kio. Está muy grave.

Menos de diez minutos después, Aoba, Tae y Ren ya se dirigían a la casa redonda donde vivían los trillizos.

Kio, el mayor de los tres niños, había tenido un accidente. Lo habían encontrado en el río, exactamente en el mismo lugar donde Aoba había sido encontrado por Mizuki meses antes. La intuición de Aoba le decía que era probable que ambos incidentes estuvieran relacionados.

Cuando se acercaron a la casa, una multitud hacía guardia afuera. Como era de esperarse, todos lucían apesadumbrados: el clan nunca abandonaba a uno de los suyos, y la pena de uno era la pena de todos.

Al ver a Aoba, los rostros de los demás miembros del clan se ensombrecieron. ¿Acaso el vidente había ido a administrar los últimos ritos al niño? ¡Qué tragedia más grande si así era!

Aoba y Tae entraron a la casa, donde el niño yacía junto al fuego, pálido como un cadáver. La madre y los otros dos trillizos, Mio y Nao, lloraban a su lado desconsolados. Ya que su padre había muerto hacía años, Haga el herrero, tío de los niños, era su apoyo principal y se encontraba junto a su cuñada.

Tae no tuvo que decirle a Aoba por qué lo había llevado. Nadie más aparte de su abuela y él podían haber notado la extraña aura que rodeaba al pequeño. No era algo que el peliazul pudiera describir en palabras, pero le causaba una sensación de inquietud muy intensa. Sus palmas comenzaron a sudar y la sangre abandonó su rostro de golpe.

—¿Estás bien, Aoba? —Haga se acercó velozmente y lo sostuvo antes de que se desplomara.  
—Sí, Haga. Gracias —se llevó las manos a la cabeza. El intenso dolor que lo había atacado desde su accidente volvió en oleadas que le hacían sentir que su cráneo se partía en pedazos—. Saca a todos y aléjalos de la casa.  
—¿Aoba…? —el herrero pareció confundido unos momentos, pero luego asintió. Todos sabían que Haga era un hombre gentil, pero nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo. Y él nunca se atrevería a contradecir al Vidente—. No te preocupes, nadie se acercará.  
—Haga, necesito otro favor —dirigió su mirada al herrero—. Tendrás que hacer un amuleto para mí. Ve preparando el hierro. Mandaré luego a alguien con instrucciones para que lo confecciones.

Haga asintió seriamente. Si Aoba pedía un amuleto de hierro, quería decir que en niño estaba hechizado por las hadas.

—Estaré esperando, Aoba.

Unos momentos después, Aoba y Tae se encontraron a solas con el niño. Nadie más debía quedarse cerca de ellos pues la maldición que ahora pendía sobre Kio podía fácilmente contaminar a cualquiera.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, Aoba?  
—Primero debo averiguar cómo fue que contrajo la maldición. Para ello… debo ir al lugar donde lo encontraron, abuelita.  
—Al lugar donde también te encontraron a ti.

El peliazul asintió. Por meses, había evitado ese lugar por instinto. Aún no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, pero temía volver a esa parte del río. Había sido su culpa que Kio ahora estuviese en ese estado, pues de haber pisado aquella ribera de nuevo, podría haber encontrado respuestas sobre su propio incidente y hubiera evitado que el niño pasara por lo mismo.

Aoba colocó su mano sobre la frente de Kio para sentir su temperatura. Estaba muy frío y se veía tan pequeño y frágil que parecía que moriría en cualquier momento.

Inesperadamente, Kio abrió los ojos, y fijó la mirada rosa en Aoba. Parecía aterrorizado. Murmuró algo, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios.

—¿Qué? Repítelo, Kio —Aoba acercó su oreja a los labios del niño para oír lo que decía.  
—…su…i… —el pequeño castaño tembló. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al recordar quien lo había llevado al río. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
—Está bien, Kio. Te prometo que te curaré, pero debes decirme algo sobre lo que pasó. Lo que sea es suficiente.

El niño miró a Aoba con debilidad, apretando lo más que pudo su mano.

—U…su…i…

A Aoba le pareció haber escuchado esa palabra antes.

—Usui… —murmuró el peliazul, y su memoria fue golpeada por un recuerdo hasta ese momento reprimido. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y se dobló presa de una potente oleada de dolor. Su vista se ennegreció por completo.

Una mujer completamente blanca y con muchos brazos salió del río. Tenía los ojos dorados muertos y fríos, y una sonrisa petrificada en sus labios.

Recordó haberla escuchado aullar cuando lo jaló de los cabellos mientras él luchaba por huir del río. Parecía que sus manos se quemaran al contacto con Aoba. Sin embargo… también la mirada en sus ojos cambió, y pareció como si lo hubiera reconocido de pronto. Eso no era posible. Jamás la había visto…

El dolor atravesó el cuerpo de Aoba como un relámpago, haciendo que cayera al suelo inconsciente. Escuchó la voz de su abuela llamarlo, pero luego solo hubo silencio.

…

_A mi alrededor no hay nada más que un pacífico vacío blanco. Me siento flotar, como si estuviese recostado sobre las calmas olas del mar._

_Miro a mi derecha, y me encuentro con un joven de pelo negro y ojos ambarinos. Los tatuajes de su rostro lo hacen parecer mayor y mucho más serio._

—Ren — _le digo con una sonrisa, extendiendo mi mano hacia él. La cálida mano de mi querido compañero envuelve la mía. Cuando estoy aquí sé muchas más cosas que cuando estoy en la realidad, por eso, sé que este hombre hada que me mira con infinito amor es Ren, mi pequeño cachorro. Él es mi guía entre las nieblas.  
_ —Aoba, ¿cómo te sientes?  
—Bien, creo — _intento acercarme a él, pero mi forma ingrávida es incapaz de moverse adecuadamente. Mi cuerpo se levanta como una pluma en el viento. No entiendo como Ren puede estar de pie tan tranquilo._

_La mano que sostiene la mía me jala hacia él, y sus brazos me atrapan para evitar que siga flotando por ahí como una pelusa. Ren sonríe levemente, y puedo ver sus pequeños colmillos. Me parecen adorables._

—Aoba, ¿porqué estamos aquí?

_La pregunta de Ren me desconcierta, sin embargo, no me parece que él desconozca la razón. Probablemente lo que quiere es que lo descubra por mí mismo. Sé que antes de venir aquí, estaba con mi abuela y con Kio, y él mencionó el nombre de la mujer blanca de ojos dorados. Usui. Yo la conozco, porque fue ella quien me hundió en el río._

_Ahora que lo pienso, no creo que haya querido matarme. Había algo que quería mostrarme. Me parece que ella no entendía que yo podía ahogarme ahí… por eso gritó. Se dio cuenta… y parecía muy triste._

_Usui… debo encontrarla._

_La blancura a mi alrededor se desvanece un poco, y distingo a la distancia a dos figuras altas y negras alrededor de una tercera persona. Es… ¿Mizuki? ¿Qué hace Mizuki con ellos? Esos dos me dan escalofríos…_

_Sin embargo, eso no es lo único que me alarma. Veo a la distancia una figura que me parece conocida a pesar de nunca haberla visto._

_Es una bestia enorme y tan roja que parece estar cubierta de sangre. Sus garras parecen querer alcanzarme, y sus ojos amarillos no me miran en realidad. Es como un animal rabioso y salvaje. Nunca había visto algo así._

_Es… es tan triste…_

_…_

El techo de paja sobre su cabeza lucía borroso, pero era reconocible. Ya no estaba tras el velo. Podía sentir el peso del cuerpecito de Ren sobre su pecho, y escuchaba la voz de su abuela llamarlo.

Aoba se sentó, mareado. El dolor de cabeza no había desaparecido por completo, pero ya podía moverse. Sin aviso, sus labios comenzaron a moverse.

—La diosa blanca debe ser encontrada antes de que el rey dorado emprenda su campaña contra los pueblos que se niegan a seguirlo —murmuró sin saber realmente que decía. Las palabras se derramaban de sus labios sin control—. La bestia roja será puesta a su servicio y azotará cada villa y quemará a cada hombre, mujer y niño que se atraviese en su camino. Las hadas negras la encadenarán en las entrañas de la tierra sólo para dejarla libre sólo cuando la ira la haya consumido…

Tae escuchaba atentamente a Aoba. Sabía que el muchacho olvidaría gran parte de lo que había dicho, por lo que tendría que recordárselo ella después. Estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo.

Sin embargo, no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien más escuchase las predicciones de Aoba. Le irritaba el extraño bardo albino que estaba sentado en el rincón, con una expresión tranquila en el rostro. Había entrado de repente a pesar de que Haga, se suponía, había estado vigilando que no se acercara nadie. No obstante, la música del arpa del ojirosa había regresado a su nieto del otro lado del velo, lo que indicaba que no era un bardo cualquiera. Ni siquiera Nine había podido lograr eso la vez anterior que habían perdido a Aoba por días. Tae sabía que ese bardo merecía respeto.

Clear, por su parte, disimulaba su asombro lo mejor posible, intentando no despegar la mirada del vidente.

Esa voz… los tonos en ella le recordaban las suaves brisas de primavera y el aleteo de las mariposas. Millones de estrellas palpitaban al ritmo de las palabras de Aoba. Era tan suave, tan pura, tan luminosa… y bajo ella, había un tono peligroso, espeluznante y explosivo. Era como escuchar al mar gemir agitado y enfurecido mientras los rayos se derramaban en estelas coloreadas de azul desde el cielo. Era la voz misma de la muerte, del olvido y la desesperación.

—¿Abuela? —preguntó el ojicárabe mientras notando a Clear—. ¿Quién es él?  
—No tengo idea. Se escabulló en la casa a pesar de que el torpe de Haga debía estar cuidando la entrada.

Aoba fijó la mirada en el ojirosa, sin quitarse la mano de la frente. Su cabeza comenzaba a palpitar.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó el vidente cerrando los ojos para impedir que la luz le lastimara.  
—Me llamo Clear —el peliblanco se levantó de su lugar en el rincón de la casa. Caminó hacia Aoba, su túnica color celeste rozando sus tobillos—. Soy un bardo errante, y los gorriones me guiaron a este lugar.  
—¿Gorriones? —Aoba le devolvió una mirada desconcertada.  
—Eso no importa. Déjame tocar para ti. Necesitas restablecerte si vas a ir a aquel río del que hablabas.

Aoba miró a Clear unos instantes. ¿Podía confiar en él de verdad? No le parecía que fuera una mala persona. Su intuición difícilmente fallaba.

—De acuerdo —murmuró—. Pero tengo que ir con Haga para que haga un amuleto. Es importante.

Clear asintió. Aoba parecía una persona demasiado interesante. Su voz… ¡su voz! Era aún más hermosa que su nombre. Estaba feliz de poder conocerlo finalmente.

El albino acompañó a Aoba a la forja. El vidente dio instrucciones claras a Haga sobre como confeccionar el amuleto de hierro que protegería a Kio mientras lograba levantar la maldición por completo. El habilidoso herrero se puso a trabajar de inmediato, y Aoba volvió a casa con Tae, Ren y el extraño bardo albino que parecía fascinado con él.

Clear, por supuesto, estaba interesado en Aoba. No sólo había tenido que usar algunas de sus mejores notas para sacar a Aoba de su visión; además ya había escuchado demasiado de él gracias a Noiz y comenzaba a entender el profundo amor que el conejo sentía por el humano. Ah… Noiz. Se veía muy débil cuando le suplicó que encontrara a Koujaku y parecía estar a punto de romper en llanto… realmente se amaban.

Al llegar la comitiva a la casa redonda, la anciana le ofreció a Clear un asiento junto al fuego, como correspondía por ser un invitado de honor. Tae encontraba extraño que dos hombres tan peculiares se sentaran a su mesa en menos de una luna. Su intuición le decía que ese bardo, al igual que el sanador, no era un humano. ¿Podía ser otro Guardián, como sospechaba que Mink era?

—Recuéstate, Aoba —ordenó Tae mientras ponía agua al fuego para prepararle una tisana—. Cuando Haga termine el amuleto yo misma iré a ponérselo a Kio.  
—Abuela —el vidente pareció contrariado, pero la anciana negó con la cabeza, seria.  
—Haz lo que te ordeno. A dormir.  
—Debes descansar —Clear expresó con una sonrisa—. Tu viaje del otro lado de las nieblas debió haber sido extenuante. Eres alguien especial, Aoba. No fue fácil sacarte a pesar de mis talentos.

El joven peliazul levantó las cejas en señal de sorpresa. ¿Clear lo había sacado? Y, ¿cómo sabía que estaba tras las nieblas?

Suspiró.

—De acuerdo. Ren —llamó al pequeño perrito. Este dio un salto y corrió a su lado—. Gracias, abuelita.  
—Calla y ve a dormir.

Aoba le hizo una profunda reverencia a Clear, y se dirigió a la cama. Ni siquiera se quitó la túnica pues estaba demasiado cansado. Simplemente se tumbó en el lecho, que aún conservaba el aroma de Mink, para acurrucarse bajo la manta con Ren en brazos.

—Gracias por todo, Ren.

El joven hada miró a Aoba a los ojos y lamió su mejilla gustosamente. Se acurrucó con Aoba, mientras la conocida música de las cuerdas de Clear comenzaba a flotar en el aire. Ren no sabía que hacía Clear ahí, pero se aseguraría de escabullirse en cuanto Aoba se quedara dormido para preguntarle.

El bardo, desde su asiento junto al fuego, había seguido con la mirada a humano y can, y encontraba divertido que Ren hubiera sido enviado en esa forma tan tierna y esponjosa para cuidar de Aoba. Sei siempre tenía ideas como esa.

Ah. Su amado Sei. En esos momentos debía estar con Mink, compartiendo el lecho. Su corazón se apesadumbró de nuevo, pero decidió cumplir la promesa hecha a Aoba para distraerse de su dolor.

Alcanzó la pequeña arpa que llevaba en la espalda. Su querida Bywyd le había acompañado desde el reino de los dioses. La acomodó sobre su regazo para poder tocar, y comenzó a acariciar las cuerdas con lentitud. Murmuró algunos sonidos que no eran palabras; solamente juntaba sílabas que tenían buen sonido. Lentamente, una cancioncilla comenzó a acomodarse en su mente.

—Claridad en el tiempo…canta para mí con tu gentil voz. Caminamos juntos. Claridad, en el tiempo… canta para mí. Toma mi mano, caminamos juntos…

La tonada que salía de las cuerdas era no sólo hermosa. Aoba podía sentir todas sus penas desvanecerse y su cuerpo se sentía ligero y relajado. Un pesado sueño cayó sobre él pronto.

Clear continuó rasgando las cuerdas por un rato aún cuando Aoba ya se había dormido y la anciana había salido a ver el progreso del herrero. El bardo albo dejó que el sonido del arpa flotara en el aire. Su mente estaba ocupada en las palabras del joven de pelo azul.

No sabía a qué diosa blanca se refería Aoba, pero conocía bien a las hadas negras de las que hablaba. Sobre todo, conocía a la bestia roja que había mencionado, y su corazón se sintió oprimido por el peso de los recuerdos y por el miedo al futuro.

Había muchas razones para su tribulación. Los Guardianes eran parte de los dioses, por lo que en circunstancias normales, era imposible que sus presencias desaparecieran de la vista eterna de sus Madres y Padres. Sin embargo, ellos habían perdido comunicación con Koujaku la noche anterior. Y si el rojo había desaparecido, era porque algo terrible había acontecido.

Cuando las Madres y los Padres le comunicaron a Noiz y a Clear que Koujaku no estaba, el hechicero de ojos esmeralda usó sus poderes y el lazo que los unía para buscarlo, pero se topó una y otra vez con lo mismo: Koujaku no estaba en la Tierra. Pero si no estaba en la Tierra, y no estaba en El Reino Divino, sólo quedaba una posibilidad: había sido llevado a los Reinos Inferiores, y sólo La Serpiente y el León podían haberlo hecho. Nadie tenía poder suficiente para someter a un Guardián salvo ellos dos.

Fue inútil buscarlo, pero la última vez que había sido visto por los Grandes Padres y las Grandes Madres, había estado siguiendo la pista de Virus y Trip hacia el poblado humano que llamaban La Ciudad Blanca.

¿Acaso en esa ciudad estaba el rey dorado del que había hablado Aoba? ¿Estaría ahí Koujaku, y Virus y Trip ya habrían logrado someterlo?

Clear recordó con pesar la Gran Guerra, cuando tuvieron que enfrentarse a los ejércitos de hadas liderados por la Serpiente y el León. Sí… había tenido la espantosa oportunidad de ver el poder de Koujaku liberarse sin control. Su poder se acrecentaba mientras más sangre y fuego había. Los enemigos caían de diez y veinte con un solo blandir de su espada. Luego, caían de cincuenta en cincuenta. Hordas de hadas eran cortadas por su espada sin descanso, y la muerte se extendió a su alrededor cubriendo la tierra del crepúsculo con un manto de cuerpos ensangrentados.

Llegó un momento en que lo perdieron. Su consciencia desapareció, y se volvió un animal sanguinario y hambriento. La sangre le había teñido los cabellos de escarlata, y la sagrada tinta negra en su cuerpo lucía ahora carmín por la luminiscencia de las llamas que consumían todo a su alrededor. Ni siquiera fue capaz siquiera de reconocer a su amante cuando este se acercó para calmarlo, y lo cogió del cuello con sus garras que goteaban grana. De no haber sido por la música de Clear, sus fauces de lobo hubieran devorado a la liebrecilla indefensa.

Mink y él lograron someterlo, y lo llevaron ante la presencia de los Dioses. Luego de un largo concilio que duró tres lunas, decidieron que no podían matar a su hijo pues lo amaban demasiado, pero tampoco podían dejar que sus poderes se desbocaran de nuevo. Convinieron entonces dibujar en su espalda las hermosas peonias rosadas, con la esperanza de que el hechizo tejido en la tinta mantuviese a la bestia sellada para siempre. Los métodos que habían usado para lograrlo eran desconocidos para los Guardianes, e incluso para el mismo Sei. No obstante, era probable que el hechizo ya estuviese roto y que la bestia estuviese despierta debido a la magia de las hadas obscuras.

Clear dejó el arpa cuando vio al pequeño perrito negro salir tras la cortina de lino que separaba la habitación de Aoba de la sala central.

Cuando los dioses lo habían enviado para buscar a Koujaku, Clear no entendía por qué las pistas que le ofrecían los gorriones lo habían llevado a esa pequeña villa en medio de las montañas. Al ver al vidente de pelo cerúleo y su pequeño perro hada, supuso que todo era una extraña coincidencia. Ahora sabía que no lo era, pues Aoba podía encontrar a Koujaku.

 

—Ren —expresó el albino cariñosamente, mientras el can se trepaba en su regazo.  
—¿Te encuentras aquí por Koujaku, Clear?  
—Sí.

Los ojillos de Ren observaron a Clear por largos instantes. La visión que Aoba había tenido en las nieblas le había helado la sangre. Él no había nacido cuando la Gran Guerra había estallado, pero aún las hadas oscuras de las que descendía hablaban con temor de La Bestia Roja. Beni, quien era un hada también, había sido asignado a Koujaku por Sei para mantenerlo vigilado. ¿Dónde estaba Beni, si Koujaku había desaparecido?

—¿Quién es Usui, Clear? —preguntó de pronto. La imagen de la diosa de muchos brazos volvió a su mente—. Esa diosa blanca de la que hablaba Aoba.  
—No lo sé. Nunca había escuchado de ella.

Clear pasó sus dedos por el pelaje negro de Ren.

Usui, Koujaku, Virus, Trip, el Rey Dorado…

Todo estaba relacionado. Eso era obvio.

La pregunta era, ¿cómo?

Iría con Aoba. El río les daría respuestas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: ¡Finalmente, otro capítulo! Estuvo atorado un tiempo porque no lograba ligar la llegada de Clear con los asuntos que vienen en los capítulos subsecuentes. Finalmente todo está caminando de nuevo :D
> 
> Hierro: Tradicionalmente entre los pueblos celtas (e incluso en la actualidad en Irlanda y Gales) se consideraba que el hierro repelía a las hadas. Si vieron Maléfica, recordarán que no puede soportar el contacto con el hierro.
> 
> Según el recuento de las Galias de Julio César, los bardos usaban el color azul celeste en sus túnicas como símbolo de su profesión.
> 
> Algo de lo que no he hablado con detalle es de la división que se hace en el mismo documento sobre las tres profesiones de los druidas, lo cual probablemente les proporcione más datos sobre cómo elegí el perfil “de profesión” de cada uno de los Guardianes.
> 
> Julio César describe que la clase sacerdotal de las Galias (actual territorio francés) se dividía en tres clases: Bardos, que como ya mencioné antes, eran los encargados de preservar y trasmitir las historias de los humanos y de los dioses, así como de llevar noticias. El bardo era muy apreciado en Irlanda y en Gales también; no pagaban impuestos y no iban a la guerra. Después de varios años de estudio, el Bardo podía decidir ser un Ovate. Los Ovates quienes eran videntes y se encargaban de las predicciones con la observación del vuelo de las aves, además de ser encargados de administrar los ritos de la muerte a las personas. Finalmente, están propiamente los Druidas, quienes eran consejeros y filósofos y eran la clase más elevada entre las tres; el druida era elegido por sus capacidades analíticas y además era considerado algo parecido a un alquimista, pues conocía los secretos de la forja y a través de sus habilidades y elementos como el agua y el fuego podía trasmutar el metal en armas. No está claro si los druidas eran médicos o no; personalmente, me parece que los ovates estarían más especializados en la herbolaria pues si se dedican a hacer predicciones, es probable que también se dedicaran a hacer todo tipo de hechizos y pociones. Esto, claro, es sólo una observación personal, que parece coincidir con algunas órdenes modernas de druidas.
> 
> Obviamente Clear es un bardo y ese es incluso su sobrenombre, Noiz, el Sabio, sería algo parecido a un ovate porque maneja toda clase de hechizos, y Mink el Sanador sería algo como un druida que conoce mucho de herbolaria.
> 
> Koujaku no cae en ninguna de estas clases, pero tiene otra distinción en las sociedades antiguas: el Guerrero. Pero de eso hablaré en las notas de otro capítulo.
> 
> Imagen: http://paper-bag-with-blush.tumblr.com/post/117955514802/bard-clear-from-my-dmmd-rpg-au-singing-a-song-to


End file.
